I'm Your Biggest Phan
by SupernaturalPhanGrrl
Summary: Dan goes missing while in LA with Phil after receiving an enigmatic letter from an anonymous, "fan." 2 weeks later, he is found on the side of the road, near death. Leaving the rest of the Fantastic Foursome, along with some other YouTubers to figure out what happened and where he was. Rated M, just to be precautious. PHAN, Kickthestickz, and any other pairing I decide to throw in.
1. Found

_Hey, I'm SmoshPhanGrrl, once known as Creek Grrl. I've been pretty much inactive with writing Fanfics for several years now. And that isn't cool, not in the slightest. So sorry for those who recognize me from then. For the past couple years, I've been writing fanfics, but not posting for multitudes of reasons. Mainly because I didn't feel motivated or, "ready." Because I was dealing with a LOT of personal and emotional issues that just made me not feel like I could write. Just recently though, I've decided that I have my motivation, and am going on full force instead of being a lazy a**hole.  
However, if you are new to me and only clicked this fic because it says, "Phan," You'll know that I am in love with YouTubers, and am a crazy shipper. Especially Phan and Ianthony. Lately, Phan has been my OTP, and that obsession doesn't seem to be going anywhere quick. So I'm embracing it full speed ahead.  
-_

The roads of LA were pretty much bare, typical for really early Monday morning, or very late Sunday night; it was 4:15, and the sky was still pitch black, the only light coming from stars and the glow of headlights from traffic.

However, this was going to be no ordinary day. As the sun began to rise at dawn, a form became visible on the side of the road. It was a man; a tall, pale man. He appeared to be in his early to mid-twenties, and severely disoriented as he was stumbling and swaying. An easy thing to spot on him was the blood and dirt; it was all over him, caked on his neck and had dyed his white tee shirt a mix of bloody red and dirt. He stumbled closer to the road, glancing around and waving his arms, trying to form the words, "Help me!"

To anyone passing by, he looked paranoid, terrified, and even maybe a bit crazy. His brown hair was messy and curled up at the ends, giving him a hobbitish appearance; and his eyes were dark brown and rimmed with red from a mix of crying and lack of sleep. He was also devoid of pants, a pair of bloody and dirt covered sonic underwear giving him at least an illusion of cover.

After about 10 minutes of stumbling around, someone finally stopped. The good samaritan was able to get a glance at the young man before he passed out on the hood of the car, smearing some blood on the windshield from his hands. His rescuer took him to the hospital, not knowing what else to do for him.

Upon a medical examination, the man had marks on his wrists and residue around his mouth from duct tape, and burns on his ankles from rope. He also had a series of cuts and bruises all over his body, and several shards of glass in his hands and feet, and a scrape right on his left knee. The scariest injury however, was the lashes on his back from a whip.

And as he had no form of identification on him, they had to wait until he was conscious to see who he was, and maybe figure out who attacked him. But what this man's identity was, is Daniel James Howell. Or, Danisnotonfire as he is known on YouTube.

_I really don't know where I got this from. I was watching a Phan tribute thing, the song Diamonds (by Rihanna, but it was a cover by Hobbie Stuart.)was playing, my mind wandered down the rabbit hole, and I ended up here. When I started, I didn't know why Dan was hurt, or what happened, but now I know. And if you'd like to know the rest to this story, because I did leave this hanging, review and favorite._


	2. 2 Weeks Ago and The Note

_I've made it my sworn duty to not let this go without being updated, because I find that to be…. Well, it isn't good. It has the tendency to have… What am I even trying to say? I ramble, sorry. Anyways, this chappie is a look back on how the events of the first chapter came to be. Along with maybe a couple others after, depending on how long it is. Also, this chapter contains stuff about travelling, which I'm not that familiar with, and I've researched some stuff, but I honestly don't know much, so don't hurt me if I get facts wrong._

**_2 weeks ago_**

"Come on Dan, we're gonna miss our flight!" Phil exclaimed, standing by the door with his bags.

"Hang on, I'm looking for my other shoe!" Dan replied, digging underneath his bed.

Phil walked into the younger male's bedroom. He glanced around before pulling the shoe from under a pile of tee shirts, holding it by the laces as if it were something disgusting.

"It's right here, Bear. Now we have to go! And don't forget to turn off your straightener." Phil said, tossing the sneaker at Dan and leaving the room.

3 seconds later, Dan emerged from his room with his bags, and they were off to the taxi and headed to the airport. And soon enough, they were on their way to LA.

"I knew we were gonna make it. You worry too much." Dan said with a smirk.

"We barely made it out of the house on time. If we had been delayed any more, then we would have missed the flight."

"But we didn't, so it's fine. Stop worrying." Dan rested his head against Phil's shoulder.

Phil wrapped an arm around Dan's shoulders, rubbing his arm. And soon enough, the brown eyed man fell asleep. Phil kissed the top of Dan's head.

After a long flight, they got into a taxi and made their way to a hotel. Dan climbed into bed with Phil, completely jet lagged, and they kissed until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The following morning Dan woke up to Phil spooning him with his head resting on Dan's shoulder. Something was pressed against his bum.

"Morning Phil." Dan said.

"Morning Bear. Did you sleep well?" Phil asked, loosening his grip on Dan's waist slightly.

"Not as good as you." Dan turned in Phil's arms so they were face to face.

Phil chuckled, leaning in to say, "I love you Dan."

"I love you too Phil."

After they made love, Phil went to shower while Dan laid on his stomach in bed to prowl Tumblr and Twitter.

10 minutes later, Phil emerged from the shower with a towel around his waist and his hair dripping water down his shoulders. Dan looked up and chuckled.

"Looking good. You're looking so hot." Dan said with a teasing tone. Phil grinned, giving his boyfriend a kiss as he sat down on the bed beside him.

"Not as on fire as you are." Phil replied, still grinning. Dan rolled his eyes playfully before shutting his laptop and limping slightly to the shower.

"My ass is on fire!" Dan called from the bathroom, starting the shower.

"Sorry!" Phil replied, drying himself off before getting dressed and straightening his hair.

Within 20 minutes, Dan was out of the shower and straightening his hair as well, sat on the bed. Phil laid behind him, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.

"Phil, I'm about to stand up, so unless you'd like to pull a Louise, let go of me." Dan chuckled, setting down the straightener.

"Fine…" Phil said, reluctantly letting Dan go. "It is a nice view though, I have to say."

"What, looking at my bum?" Dan asked, a trace of humor in his tone.

"Yeah, it's sexy. No, I'm not looking at your sexy butt. I was talking about the window."

"It is a nice view. The roads are a little wild, but that really isn't much different from London. Now can we get something to eat, I'm hungry!" He whined.

"Okay, let's go. That reminds me though, do you remember what room Chris and PJ are staying in?" Phil asked, opening the door.

"No, I-" Dan froze, staring at something on the floor. Phil followed his eyes to a folded piece of paper in front of their door. He leaned down and picked it up.

"It's a note. From… It doesn't say. It's addressed to you though…" Phil read it to himself, his eyes widening.

"What does it say? Is it some silly mush about whoever sent it wanting to makeout with me or something?" Dan asked. Phil shook his head. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"It's really bad Dan. Even for your fans." Phil said, allowing Dan to take the note, which he read aloud.

_"__My dearest Daniel, I have to say that I've watched your videos since 2009, and since then I think I've fallen madly in love with your sarcastic charms. The whole way you present yourself, and don't pretend like many others is amazing. _

_Your eyes are a beautiful brown, much like rich chocolate. Your skin is a milky pale, which I long to feel underneath my fingers. Maybe I'll give you a splash of color, like blood red. You'll look good in red Daniel. I want to run my fingers through your hair; it just looks so in place no matter what. That includes your hobbit hair, which you so loathe. When you're mine, you'll have to deal with it, sorry._

_I've been watching you and Phil, Daniel. You may think you're hidden from the world, but you can't hide from me. We'll have to change that, because when you belong to me, you will love only me. Because there will only be you and me._

_I will crush anything and anyone who tries to take you from me. And if you misbehave, then I will have to teach you to listen. It won't be much longer now, my lovely Daniel. I'm watching you, waiting to strike. Are you afraid, my angel? Don't be, it won't hurt._

P.S I'm your biggest Phan. ;) "

Dan leaned against the door frame, shaking and sweating. All previous thoughts of food were forgotten. He was terrified.

"Dan? Dan?! Dan!" Phil called out to him, grabbing him by his shoulders and shaking him out of his daze.

"I… Who in the hell would write something like this?!" Dan asked, shaking the letter. Phil took it from him gently.

"A sick, sick fan probably wrote it as a really sick joke. It's okay, we'll show this to the hotel manager, and then they'll get a closer watch on security or something." Phil reassured, although he honestly wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure Dan or himself more.

"Phil, she already figured out where we're staying, what room we're staying in, and left a letter without either of us noticing. She could easily come in while we're asleep and hurt you and take me."

"Dan, it was probably just a joke. And even if it wasn't, I'll always protect you." Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist. Dan's arms went instinctively around Phil's neck.

"I just don't want you to get hurt because of me." Dan rested his head onto Phil's shoulder.

"And I won't, Bear. But I'm gonna keep you safe, because I love you." Phil said.

"Morning lovebirds." A familiar voice said. Dan jumped, hitting Phil in the chin, and Phil let go of Dan, causing him to fall over.

"Ow…" They both moaned.

"Morning Chris." Phil said, massaging his aching chin with one hand while helping his boyfriend up with the other.

"You too alright?" PJ asked, coming out from behind Chris.

"Oh they'll be alright. Well, Phil probably will. Dan fell on his bum, and I'd assume it's sore?"

"Shut up." Phil said with a blush. Dan's face became flushed as well.

"See? They're fine." Chris said, chuckling.

"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starved." PJ said.

"Me too." Dan replied. The Fantastic Foursome left the hotel, Dan forgetting about the note for the moment. Phil shoved the note into his pocket.

They soon found themselves at a Starbucks right up the road from the hotel.

"So, what's new with you guys?" Dan asked, sipping his coffee.

"The usual mass of filming, skulking the murkiest depths of the Internet, your Tumblr tag is by far one of the weirdest things I've seen on the Internet. And of course, there's PJ. What about you and Phil?"

"Well…" He trailed off when he caught the eyes of a young teenage girl staring right at him. She blushed and looked away before looking again. Dan smiled, and she took that as an invitation to go walk over to them.

"Hi, I'm Amy!" She practically squeaked, obviously excited.

"Nice to meet you Amy, I'm-" Dan was interrupted by Amy saying,

"Daniel James Howell, Phillip Michael Lester, Chris Kendall, and PJ Liguori. The Fantastic Foursome! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! I love all of you!" She exclaimed.

They stood up, and Phil gave her a hug, which made her squeal, "You're like a teddy bear!"

The rest of them gave her hugs, autographed her shirt, and took pictures with her. After hugging them again and thanking them a million times, she skipped happily away.

"Hey Phil, what's that paper sticking out of your pocket?" PJ asked, pointing to the note.

"It's a sick note we found outside of our hotel room. We think it was probably a bad joke." Phil said, nervously fixing his fringe.

"You mean you think. It was entirely too creepy to be a joke. I for one, fear for my life." Dan added in.

"You should tell the manager. Maybe they'll help keep a closer eye on things to make sure that neither of you will get hurt or fear for your lives." PJ said, taking a swig of his drink.

"That's the plan. Also, I got an email from the FineBros asking if we can be on an episode of YouTubers React, since we're here." Dan replied.

Phil wrapped an arm around Dan's waist as they left with Chris and PJ. He tried to convince himself that the note was just a joke, that it was just a fan with a horrible sense of humor. But if that was the case, then why did he feel so scared for Dan?

_This chapter turned out surprisingly longer than I'd imagined it would be. Ah well, the first chapter was shorter than I had originally planned it to be. Nothing ever seems to go as planned with me, which is both an amazing gift, and a terrible curse. Sometimes. I've been distracted most of this week, because I've had most of the week off due to inclement weather. Awesome, but horrible at the same time. I'd been trapped in this daze where I never wanted to get out of bed until noon when my mom started hollering, and even then I didn't wanna do anything. Until I fell asleep on Tuesday feeling stressed because of a project that I needed to finish. I woke up feeling so refreshed that I actually started cleaning my crap-hole of a room. I thank Dan for that bit of advice. Fear does work. Anyways, please review, favorite, and follow. I absolutely LOVE feedback. It makes me a better writer, and lets me know what you guys think._


	3. YouTube Friends and The Beetle

_Yo! Okay, that physically hurt to say, so I won't be doing that ever again. Currently, I am researching different torture methods because I find torture to be an interesting topic, and I'm trying to figure what sort of horrifying trauma I shall put Uncle Dan through... Why did I call him, "Uncle Dan?" That is so weird, and I knew it, but I said it anyway. I guess I'm still stuck on that. XD But we all have a little Uncle Dan in us... Now that sounded really bad. I'm weird, I know, but I'm not the weirdest one. By a show of Internet hands, how many of you are familiar with the Cherry fic? Now that's a piece of work. I thought the hat fic was bad, but no, there's something much scarier than a hamster drowning in a hat full of logic defying yuck. No man should be able to fill a hat enough to do that, or else he has something really wrong. Excuse me while I go throw up. Please review._

* * *

After leaving Chris and PJ to themselves, Dan and Phil hitched a taxi to the FineBros' studio. When they got there, they ran into Ian and Anthony from Smosh.

"Hey guys. It's been a while. What have you two been up to?" Ian asked.

"Nothing much. We only got here last night and ended up being too jet lagged to do anything until today." Dan replied.

"You guys wanna hang out after you get done in there? We'll wait." Anthony asked.

"That sounds great." Dan and Phil replied.

"That was weird, we said it at the exact same time." Phil said, chuckling.

They went into the room, sitting down in front of the computer. Phil placed his hand on Dan's thigh, staring at the computer.

"I am honestly expecting anything, because I know you two take joy in trolling or freaking people out. A lot of the videos you show are weird or screwed up." Dan said.

Ben and Rafi just chuckled, and Dan looked over at Phil.

The video began, and it was Dan talking about his phone. Immediately, Dan looked straight at the camera, unamused.

"I remember this. Since then you haven't forgotten to keep your phone charged, and keep it on you always." Phil said.

"I can't help it I'm addicted to my phone. It's a good distraction from everything in public." Dan replied. Phil held up a finger.

"Fact: If I'm out with Dan, and his phone dies, he will take mine so he can use it." Phil said, looking at the younger male.

"Okay, that was one time. Hasn't happened since then."

The next video was Phil talking about how his body sucks.

"It is true that I am pure muscle under my clothes." Phil joked with a grin. Dan just rolled his eyes.

"Lies. It's all lies." Dan chuckled, cringing when Phil started talking about gleeking in the video.

"I still do that constantly, it's so weird and gross and… weird?" Phil said.

"Even more gross when Phil yawns directly in front of me, and then I get your hydro-pump spit spray all over my face. That's always fun." Dan added in sarcastically, before pausing to assess his own choice of words.

"It isn't my fault." Phil pouted.

After finishing up all of the videos and answering the questions from the FineBros, they met Ian and Anthony outside. Anthony had his and Ian's vlogging camera out.

"A wild Dan and Phil appeared." Anthony said with a smirk. Dan raised his arms

"Rawr." The younger male growled, curling his fingers to form a semblance of claws and laughing.

"What's your move?" Anthony asked Phil, looking from Phil to Dan and back.

Phil held his hands up like paws and meowed like a cat, causing his boyfriend to laugh more.

"Flawless. We're hanging out with Phil and Dan, if you haven't realized it yet." Anthony said to the camera, fixing his hair.

"We are? Where could they be?" Ian pretended to look around, staring everywhere but at Dan and Phil.

"Stop screwing around, let's go already." Anthony ordered, getting into the passenger side of Ian's car.

Dan and Phil climbed into the back of Ian's car. As Ian drove off, Dan stared out the window, tuning out Anthony's humorous commentary. After a minute, he noticed an old, crappy looking blue VW Beetle directly behind them.

"Is that car following us?" He thought to himself before brushing it off as him being paranoid. Until he realized that the Beetle was mirroring every movement of Ian's car.

To test if that was true, or if the car was just going in the same general direction as Ian, Dan asked, "Could you turn left here?"

Ian was slightly confused, but replied, "Sure." And complied.

And just like Dan thought, the car turned left as well. By that time, Dan was looking visibly worried. So much so that Anthony turned off the camera and Phil placed a hand on Dan's shoulder.

"Dan, are you alright?" The older male asked, biting his lip.

"We're being followed by someone and I'm feeling scared and insecure right now because of it." Dan blurted out.

"Right… What kind of car is it, and where is it?" Anthony asked, fiddling with the camera a little bit.

Dan started messing with his hair with one hand and looked at the floor. He raised his free hand to point in the general direction of where he saw the Beetle.

Phil's eyes travelled to where Dan was pointing, and saw a minivan with several kids and what appeared to be a very stressed out mum.

"What kind of car was it, Dan?" Phil asked, feeling slightly nervous himself.

"A blue Volkswagen Beetle." Dan's answer both relieved and slightly frightened Phil for inexplicable reasons.

"Well Dan, it isn't behind us anymore." Phil said slowly. Ian and Anthony were confused and slightly concerned for their friends.

"What's going on? Why's Dan being paranoid? Did something happen?" Anthony asked, looking back at them.

"Yeah, what's up? Who does Dan think is following us?" Ian added, looking at them through the rearview mirror.

Phil and Dan thought about it for a minute before deciding to explain about the letter. Phil dug the letter out of his pocket and read it out loud to them. Anthony's face went from unsure, to weirded out.

"That's pretty creepy. Did you tell the hotel manager about it?" The dark haired man asked.

"We were planning on it when we got back to the hotel." Phil answered, placing his hand on Dan's thigh and rubbing it in a soothing manner. He could practically feel the fear radiating of off Dan, and he wanted nothing more than to ease his boyfriend's worries. However, as he had no clue whatsoever as to how to do that, he couldn't.

"That's a good idea. And if there's anything we can do, at all, then just let us know." Ian said, pulling up to Anthony's apartment. Anthony nodded in agreement.

The four got out of the car, walking towards the door. Dan paused, looking around. He had an immense feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, like something was going to happen. Something really bad.

"You're fine. You have Phil with you, you are not alone. And you have Ian and Anthony with you. There's always safety in numbers. Nothing is going to ha-" Dan cut himself off when he noticed a figure up the street. It waved to him, and he saw something shiny glimmering in their hand. The person was holding a knife. He could not see the person's face however, because they were wearing a venetian full face mask.

Dan's eyes widened, and he stupidly waved back, feeling terrified. He dared not look away or turn his back, fearing to leave himself vulnerable to attack. The brunette took one step back, not taking his eyes off the person. He or she, took one step forward, and Dan took another step back.

"Dan? What are you looking at?" Phil asked, causing Dan to break his stare with the person to look at his boyfriend.

"There. The person who sent me that letter. I know it." He replied, pointing where the person had been. Dan put his hand down when he realized that the person was no longer there.

"Did you get a good look at whoever they are?" Phil put a hand on Dan's shoulder.

"I saw a knife… And they were wearing some sort of mask thing. Phil, I don't like this at all. It's weird. The person was there, and then they weren't. The same thing happened with that car earlier, and it's making me paranoid and terrified. And- Phil, come back!" During Dan's little rant, Phil had begun walking in the direction of where Dan had seen the person.

"I'm gonna see if something was left behind! Just go inside, I'll be right back," Phil said, kissing Dan's lips and jogging off. Dan began to follow, when Phil stopped, saying "Dan, I promise you I will be fine. I'm just gonna take a look around. Go inside, hang out with Ian and Anthony."

Reluctantly, Dan went inside, and Phil continued on. The older male looked around the street, poking through bushes and paying careful attention to things. He turned to head back, when he heard something crinkle that sounded like paper. Lifting his foot, Phil realized it was an envelope addressed to him…

* * *

_I did have more to this chapter, like obviously what the letter says. But I decided that two letters in two chapters doesn't sound proper. So, the next chapter will have the letter, which I am still currently writing and asking myself how much creepier I can possibly get. I honestly scare myself sometimes with how creepy I can be. Also, venetian mask. I was thinking of what the most disturbing types of masks there are, and figured, "Those venetian masks can get pretty terrifying, so let's use one of those!" Just look at this.__** . #pd-019**. __It's almost nightmare worthy. Glad I saw it in the daytime. Anyways, please review, and tell me if the stalker should be a boy or a girl, because I honestly haven't thought that far ahead yet. I just know that this person is a whackjob crazy nut person._


	4. The 2nd Note&Kidnapped

_Okay, so last time I tried putting in a website to show the venetian mask the stalker person was wearing, and it didn't work. So I'm gonna try this again, because I really wanna show it. __ m. dhgate product/latest-antique-smile-full-face-mask-carnival/198982228. html #pd-019__If this works, then that is great. If not, then I'm gonna go watch a boatload of PewDiePie's videos to laugh and then reassess what I'm doing with my life. I'm pretty sure it worked though, so I'm gonna just get back to my usual Dan and Phil cute moments fake Phan trailers, Sherlock, and Doctor Who clips on YouTube. After just watching the first episode of Sherlock, I now understand Johnlock. Now I really feel the need to reassess my life... This chapter is gonna be a big mix of creepy, silly, emotional, and then crazy. Please review, it is much appreciated._

* * *

In the envelope, he found a letter, and he decided to read it to himself.

"_If you honestly think that you can keep me from my angel, you are sorely mistaken. Daniel is mine, and only mine. He may be with you, but that situation will be rectified in due time. I'm watching you as you read this Phil. Can you see me? I could just kill you now, then kill the Smosh duo, and take what rightfully belongs to me. But then how anti-climatic would that be? No, I wanna watch you squirm like the filthy worm you really are. If you play along and do your part, then I'll be merciful. I'll make your end quick after you watch me claim my prize. Cross me, and then I'm gonna make you watch while I enjoy every last little piece of Dan's milky flesh._

_It will be bliss, seeing your absolute terror and hearing you protest and cry out as I make Dan scream. You would be unable to help the one you care for most. How sad. If I were to let you live through that, people would talk. Not directly to your face, but they'd talk. They'd talk of how you never even tried, how you were a coward and let me do the things I did to Dan. Which you would believe. Surviving that, you would want to die. Death would be mercy, which I would deny._

_So stay away from my angel. Decide to cross me? Don't say I didn't give you fair warning._

Phil shook with a mixture of fear and utter anger at this person, cramming the letter back into his pocket. He then walked briskly back to Anthony's apartment.

"Phil, why did you do that?" Dan asked, hugging him the instant he stepped inside. Phil decided to not tell Dan about the note he had received, figuring that it would only worry his boyfriend further.

"I had to make sure that nothing was out there anymore. I don't want anything to happen to you, Bear." He kissed Dan's forehead, before pulling away when he noticed that Ian had entered the room with a camera.

"Are you filming?" Dan asked, looking at the camera. They attempted to push thoughts of the note and the stalker to the back of their minds. Phil sat on the couch and Dan sat down next to him, keeping as small of distance as he possibly could without actually being on Phil's lap.

"Not yet. I will in a bit. Anthony's fixing up some food. I think I'm gonna go film him doing that. Just, try to keep your clothes on, and don't make a mess on the couch or else Anthony's gonna b*tch." Ian joked, walking to the kitchen.

"I play video games on that couch! And I'd like it if people wouldn't have sex on it!" Anthony called.

Dan chuckled, "So have many people had sex on this couch before?" He asked.

"I have." Ian said. His face held no traces of humor whatsoever for a few minutes, and the room went awkwardly silent before he started laughing in an uncomfortable manner.

Dan cleared his throat, glancing from Phil to the couch and saying, "So, you two have…."

Ian nodded and replied, "Yeah, all the way."

"On this exact couch?" Phil asked.

"Yes, on that couch exactly. Right where Dan is, actually."

Immediately, Dan stood up, dusting himself off.

"Ah! You could have let me know before I sat down. I don't know what sort of stains could be on this couch. No offense guys, but seriously?!" The dark haired man exclaimed.

Both Ian and Anthony broke out into laughter.

"We've never done it on the couch. Ian's screwing with you. And you can't really talk about how gross it would be to make love anywhere but the bed, can you?" Anthony teased after calming down somewhat.

Dan's face and neck heated up, along with Phil's.

"That was 2 years ago! And how did you even hear about it, it was at BBC?!"

"I just happened upon one of the clips of you and Phil's radio show. Did you two seriously… At the radio station?"

"I am not answering that." Dan replied, his face bright red.

"Holy sh*t you did! Never pegged you for an exhibitionist, that's a shocker."

"Does our sex life entertain you two that much? How would you like it if I were to start asking you questions about what you and Ian do behind the scenes?"

"We don't do stuff where people can catch us. Making out? Maybe. I'm just screwing with you guys anyway."

Ian turned on the camera. "I am now filming." He announced.

"Good to know." Phil stood up, yawning. He yelped when a rock came crashing through the window.

"Dumb kids…." Anthony sighed, going to go get a broom to sweep up the glass when Ian stopped him.

"It wasn't a kid. This has a note. Come on Phil, I'll take you to the police station. Anthony, you stay with Dan." Ian said, looking very serious.

"Why can't I come with you?" Dan asked.

"Because I'm not too comfortable with leaving Anthony home alone. And we may be gone a while." Ian answered simply.

"Then why can't Anthony come with us?" Phil asked.

"Because Anthony wants food. Come on, it'll be fun. While they're gone, we have dinner, and just hang out." Anthony stated.

Reluctantly, Dan and Phil agreed. They did see some logic in it, and as long as the doors were locked, no one could get in.

"Anything happens, run. Just run as fast as you can and don't look back until you get help. I love you." Phil told Dan before kissing him.

"I love you too." Dan replied, kissing back.

"You'll have time to kiss later lovebirds. Come on Phil." Ian said, leaning against the door. Then, they left.

Dan whipped out his phone before remembering that it didn't work in the US, and cursed to himself. Anthony went to the kitchen, coming back with a couple plates of some form of a vegan cuisine._(A/N: I honestly couldn't name a vegan dish if I tried. I really don't have much respect for them. Tolerance, maybe. But my cousin is vegan, and she looks anorexic. Unhealthy.)_

"Here, eat. You need food." Anthony took a seat on the couch after handing Dan a plate. Dan sat beside him.

"Thanks." Dan began to eat, looking slightly dazed, like a lost puppy almost.

"You don't spend much time away from Phil, do you?" Anthony asked, tilting his head to the side. Dan looked up.

"What? I do, just… It always feels a bit weird. Almost like I'm missing something. I remember, he used to always go to visit his family, and I'd be left in the apartment alone. I hated it. I can't see how you can live practically alone the way you do. It's much better with two in an apartment." Dan explained.

Anthony shrugged. "Living with Ian was fun, but he also drives me insane. We have been talking about moving back in together, but so far haven't gotten anywhere. It's easy to tell when you miss Phil. You look like you're lost."

Dan sat his plate down, rubbing his forehead. "Am I that obvious?" He asked. Anthony nodded, taking their plates to the kitchen.

Dan went to say something else, but a knock on the door interrupted him. He stood up, walking to the door, then freezing in his tracks.

"Anthony, were you expecting anyone?" He called out.

"No, why?" Dan didn't have time to answer Anthony, because the door burst open. Dan backed up, and Anthony grabbed a knife upon hearing Dan scream. This person was much taller than Dan, towering over him at around 6"9.

Dan ran through the apartment, coming to Anthony's bedroom. He paused, listening for anything behind him. Hearing nothing, instead of soothing him, made his blood run cold. Dan looked around.

"Dan, run and hide!" He heard Anthony yell before screaming in pain. Dan didn't listen, running towards the sound of his friend's screams.

The person had Anthony pinned down, stabbing him in the shoulder. All Dan saw was the now bloody knife being raised again before he exclaimed, "Hey! Get off of him!"

When his stalker's attention was on him, Dan gulped. Anthony took this as an opportunity to crawl to safety while Dan ran back to the bedroom. He made it as far as opening the window and screaming for help before his stalker caught up. Dan desperately tried to crawl out the window, even though the drop had the potential to kill him.

"Help! Someone help! They're gonna kill us!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before the stalker grabbed him by the waist. Dan screamed as loud as he could until the stalker covered his mouth. He responded by biting down on their hand, stomping down on their foot to make him or her let go.

Dan ran out of the apartment, making it as far as halfway up the street before collapsing from the adrenaline crash. From there, Dan's stalker had no problem whatsoever scooping him up and carrying him away after restraining and gagging Dan.

* * *

_I'm probably gonna enjoy torturing Dan a wee bit too much. And to end any form of suspense or whatever, I'll let you guys know here and now, it's a boy. True, fangirls stand to be a bit more insane, but crazy fanboys are underrated and underappreciated within the Fanfiction community. I felt the need to show my appreciation. ^_^ Also, I will try my best to keep up with this story, even though I'm not really under any obligations to. I'm just dealing with some personal things pertaining to my bestie. And hey, maybe writing could be my way of a distraction. Who knows? Anyways, please review._


	5. The Police&Almost Escape

_So, we're here now. Dan's gone. He's been kidnapped, and Anthony is hurt. However, this chapter's main focus is split right between Dan and Phil. As memory serves, Phil and Ian were going to the police. So, I'm going from there. And thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and/or reviewed. You have no idea how much I appreciate it._

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't help us?! My boyfriend's life could be in danger!" Phil exclaimed. The police officer held up a hand to silence him, irritating both men slightly. They had explained everything they knew, even showed the officer the notes, but he didn't seem to be taking them seriously.

"Look, we're gonna do all we can to help, but you have to understand that we have little to no background on this situation. You said you've seen this person, but they were wearing some sort of mask?" The officer replied. Ian decided to jump in.

"Phil saw it, not me. And they threw a rock through my best friend's window. I'm honestly a little scared for my friend's and my safety. We're all shaken up by this, especially Dan, since this is directed at him. You have to help us."

"As I just said, we'll do everything we can to help. But honestly, you should have seen this coming, putting yourselves out there on the Internet like that. And you," He said, looking at Phil. "You said that something similar to this has happened before?"

Phil nodded. "A few years back I was in Florida with Dan, and a couple girls had left us a note with their phone numbers on it outside of the hotel room we were staying at. This time it's different though. Those girls didn't threaten us. This person did. And then showed that they intend to cause harm by throwing a rock through a window."

"Do you have proof that it was the person who sent you the notes that threw the rock? And do you have any ideas of who could want to bring harm to your… uh, boyfriend?"

Ian crossed his arms, trying hard to keep from blowing up on the officer. "Have you not been listening? The rock had a note on it addressed to us, threatening our lives if we tried to keep whoever sent the note away from Dan. That should be proof enough. And no, we have no idea who it is."

"Dan is a good person, I can't think of anyone who would want to ever harm him. He's had people hurt him in the past, but that's over and done with. This sounds like a crazed fan."

"Okay, we'll keep an eye out, you boys just keep a phone within reach. We'll look into it for ya, but no promises." The officer finally said. Ian and Phil left, feeling quite annoyed that he hadn't seemed to have taken them at all seriously.

Phil noticed a police car sped past them on their way back to Anthony's apartment. At first, he didn't think too much of it. Then an ambulance passed them, and again he didn't think too much of it. Until he realized that they were going in the same direction.

"Ian, could you speed up, please?" Phil requested, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. Ian pressed down on the gas slightly, trying to stay somewhat close to the speed limit.

"If I go any faster, I'll end up getting a ticket, and that isn't what I need right now. Don't worry, they're probably fine. Look, my cell is in the glove compartment. Call Anthony."

Phil took the phone, quickly doing as Ian said. Anthony's phone rang once, twice, thrice, before Anthony's voicemail came on. Phil tried again, and again, and again, his panic level rising.

"Ian, he isn't answering his phone." Phil said, putting the phone down shakily. Ian restrained himself from flooring the gas. His eyes widened when he saw a few police cars and paramedics at Anthony's apartment. Ian braked quickly, tearing off his seatbelt and leaping out of the car. When he saw a couple paramedics wheeling Anthony out on a stretcher, his blood ran cold.

"Anthony!" Ian exclaimed, running to him. One of the officers on the scene tried to hold him back, but he made it through to his boyfriend. "What happened? Are you okay?!"

"Dan…. He saved me….. Man… was gonna kill me... " Anthony managed to choke out.

Upon hearing Dan's name, Phil looked up. "Where's Dan now?! Is he alright?"

Anthony shook his head, "Gone… Guy took him..." Phil froze, and Ian's eyes widened.

"He's… gone?" Ian asked. Phil took a step back, not believing what he was hearing. The sound of someone struggling with something heavy or any issue of a similar sort interrupted his internal meltdown. He looked over, and surely enough, there was someone placing what appeared to be a very large mannequin in a trunk. It was tied up though. Phil's eyes went wide in realization.

"Dan!" Phil yelled, running towards the car. The person looked up, wearing the venetian mask. He shoved Dan down into the trunk, slamming the door and rushing to the driver side and hitting the gas.

Phil chased after the car, screaming for Dan until he collapsed to his knees with exhaustion. He punched the ground, screaming out in anger.

"Dan!" He cried out, covering his face with his hands before sobbing loudly, still calling out for his boyfriend.

When Dan woke up, the first thing he realized was that he couldn't move. The second thing he realized was that he was completely naked, save for a pair of boxers. The third thing, was that he was wearing a gag.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty. I was wondering when you were gonna get up. For an insomniac, you are a heavy sleeper." A voice said, turning on a light. He was wearing a sweatshirt, jeans, and the venetian mask. Dan looked around, observing the room he was currently captive in. A chain was hanging from the ceiling, and there was a couple tables with drawers around the room.

"What is this, Fifty Shades of Grey?" Was Dan's immediate thought, and he wanted to laugh, before remembering that he was trapped with someone who had quite almost killed one of his friends without even batting an eye.

"Where am I?" Dan tried to ask, but it came out as, "Wuh ah ah." The man chuckled, taking off the mask. He had dirty blonde hair, and green eyes.

"Sorry baby, I couldn't really understand that. You got something right there in your mouth!" He laughed. "We're gonna have some fun, you and I. My dear Danny." His tone made Dan shiver uncomfortably.

"Let me go." Dan tried to say, again his words turning into unintelligible mush. His captor only chuckled again before taking the gag off.

"Let's try that one again, babe." He said, placing the gag on a table behind Dan. Dan mustered up as much courage as he possibly could, glaring at him.

"Let me go." Dan repeated, looking him straight in the eye.

"No can do Danny. See, you're mine now. That means, you kinda can't ever leave, and I get to do whatever I want with you. And nobody, not even your lion loving boyfriend Phil is gonna take you away from me."

"He will! People are already probably looking for me. Phil will come for me, and when he does, he is gonna make you wish that the police had gotten to you first! He's gonna-" Dan was cut off by a slap across the face. Even though his cheek burned from the slap, Dan held back a cry of pain, staring at him directly in the eyes and glaring recalcitrantly.

"Sorry Danny, but you're in my domain now, and little Philly isn't here to protect you. You'd do well to remember that. Maybe I should start teaching my little pet some obedience…" He mused to himself. Dan watched as he got out a knife, trying to look calm. He bit back a squeak when he felt the knife slice open his arm.

"Is that all you got, b*tch?" Dan breathed, still staring him in the eye. Instead of becoming enraged or upset, he actually laughed.

"You are stubborn, I'll give you that. Not for long though." He said, slapping Dan again. Dan spit right on his face.

"Go to hell, you psychotic c**t!" Dan hissed. He took a hand, wiping the spit from his cheek and licking it off of his hand. Dan shuddered in disgust.

"Already been there. Lucy's a good friend of mine. Now you, are just gonna have to learn to obey, like a good pet." He replied, stroking Dan's face and moving his hand down to his neck. Dan gasped and shuddered, wanting so badly to have control of his arms to push him away.

"Mm… Stop it…" Dan's fingers dug into the armrests of the chair as he tried turning his head away. His hands felt so uncomfortable, like little worms were crawling around on his neck.

"What's the matter baby? This feels good." He said, running a hand from Dan's neck to his abdomen and back up again. Dan shivered, biting his lip. He wanted to scream and cry, but tried to keep a straight face. If he showed any fear, then he'd be admitting defeat.

When his hands were finally off of his body, Dan breathed a sigh of relief. Then, his hands went down to his ankles, and Dan felt confused and even more worried. He unbound his legs, then tied his ankles together before starting to do the same to his wrists. The instant he had one hand free, Dan punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. His kidnapper doubled over in pain while Dan got his other hand free along with his legs. Then he ran for it, looking for any means of escape.

Dan came across a flight of stairs, running up them to a door. He was in a basement. Dan tried the door, finding that it was locked. His heart dropped, and he tried again. Locked.

"No, no, no…." Dan mumbled to himself before rushing back down the stairs. He looked around for any other ways of escaping, coming across a cellar door. Dan pushed on it, finding that it had been left unlatched.

"You can't hide from me Danny, I'll find you. There's no escape." Dan heard his captor call out to him.

He looked from the cellar door, and back to the room he woke up in, weighing both quickly. Dan opted that there was no way that he could possibly escape by just running for it. He didn't even know if he was still in LA, much less the exact neighborhood. And this stalker guy did. Besides, if he did manage to find a way to get out undetected, that could lead to his freedom. So he dashed back to the room, tripping and hitting his head on a table.

The last thing he saw before going unconscious again, was his kidnapper walking towards him with a whip, and a big creepy smile.

* * *

_I feel so bad for doing this to Dan. Some bits of this actually made me feel uncomfortable to write, like when he was putting his hands all over Dan. That was just plain creepy, and disturbing. Unfortunately, it's gonna get about 10x worse. Poor Dan. Next chapter, I won't delay the inevitable any longer. Dan's gonna get his arse tortured. I mean that in a literal and metaphorical sense. He will be in pain. As will Phillip, only his is gonna be more on an emotional standing. I'm probably gonna have regrets. By the way, it's already gotten so tiring to call Dan's stalker, just that, "Dan's stalker," "Dan's captive," and the like. And it gets annoying not being able to call Dan, "He," or, "Him" because of the need to clarify as to who's doing and saying what to keep things from getting confusing. So, I've made a list, and cut it down to my top 3. And if you go to my profile, I have a poll set up where you can vote. Please review, and don't forget to vote. And also, I've started a couple new Phanfiction series to work on as I work with this one. I have too much time on my hands…._


	6. 50 Shades of Fked Up

_Major warning. This chapter is gonna go to a very dark place, as this is the chapter of Dan's torture. So, if you're not big on graphic torture/rape scenes, I'd advise waiting for the next chapter. And yes, I did just say Dan gets raped. There should be no surprises there. It's why I rated this M. Please review._

* * *

When Dan came to, he noticed that he was standing up. His wrists were handcuffed on the hanging chain. A gentle hand on his back made him tense up.

"Why are you doing this to me? Who the hell are you?" Dan asked, looking back to see his stalker better. He just smirked at Dan, running a hand up and down Dan's spine.

"Until you are properly trained like a good little pet, I won't give you my name. You will address me as Sir. No more, no less." He said. Dan couldn't help himself then. He started to laugh. Until he heard the sound of a whip crack.

"You find that funny? What's so funny about calling a man, 'Sir?' Please enlighten me." He said. Dan's legs trembled.

_"Good going Dan, you're in a situation where a psychopathic murderous stalker actually knows what the hell he's doing, and he'll most likely end up killing you, and what do you do? You laugh when he tells you to call him Sir. Good one Dan. Let's all have a round of applause for-"_ Dan's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a whip cracking down on his back. He couldn't hold it back then, he cried out in pain.

"20 lashes." He, or should I say, Sir said. He whipped Dan again and again, counting down. Dan gripped the chain until his knuckles were a lighter shade than he was, screaming out in pain, and crying.

"There, now I'll need to clean those nasty cuts up. First, sanitize." Dan did not like the sound of that. Sir grabbed a bucket full of rubbing alcohol, tossing it all over Dan's back. Dan went rigid, hissing in pain. It stung like hell.

Dan tried to ignore the pain, thinking of Phil, and how Phil was going to come for him before anything worse could happen. He thought about happy times he'd had with Phil. Their Skype calls, spending the week with him while his parents were away, their apartment in Manchester, and when he stole Dan's cereal. Everything about their relationship that made him happy. He started smiling until he noticed his stalker, Sir in front of him.

"What's got you looking so happy? Do you like it when I whip you?" He asked. Dan shuddered.

"I was thinking about Phil. He is going to find me. Because he loves me, and I love him. And there's nothing you can do or say that will change a thing. You can whip me, cut me, stab me, torture me as much as you damn well please, but I will always love Ph-" Dan was cut off by a fist right to his jaw. He felt one of his teeth break, and he spit it out, a metallic taste in his mouth.

Sir spent the next half hour using Dan as a human punching bag, until his flesh was covered in bruises.

He grabbed a knife, slashing Dan all over his exposed flesh, making him cry out from pain. Then his sights went to Dan's pants. He eased the knife up the leg of Dan's boxers, making Dan tense up before he did the same to the other side. Sir put the knife down, walking to a table and coming back with a camera and a tripod. He was wearing gloves.

Dan's eyes widened. "What are you doing?!" He couldn't keep the fear hidden from his voice then. Dan was entirely too terrified, thinking of all the horrendous things that were probably going to happen.

"Making a little home movie. Debating on whether to post to YouTube, or just send it to Philly. He'd probably like it. After all, I made a promise that I'd show him everything I do to you." His words chilled Dan down to the core.

"You won't post it on YouTube. They'll trace it back you. Same if you send it to Ph-Phil. You wouldn't stick your neck out like that to cause Phil trauma." Dan found himself saying. His voice shook, but he still kept a confident tone.

Sir just chuckled, brushing Dan's hair out of his eyes. "You'd honestly think so, but no. Which is why I'll take extreme precaution not to get caught. Those cops are all morons anyway. They were all around by the time I was just shoving you in my trunk, and still didn't catch me. Even with your Philly screaming out his lungs for you." Dan's eyes widened at that.

"Phil... saw you take me…." Suddenly, Dan felt sick. Phil must have felt like dying then. Phil had tried to save Dan right there, but couldn't. Dan shook, trying to hold back tears.

His reaction only made Sir chuckle more. "Now, let's go make that video." He said, turning on the camera and putting the venetian mask on. He panned the camera all over Dan's body from his face to his ankles. Then, he left it on a view from Dan's face to his legs.

He walked behind Dan, getting on his knees and pulling down Dan's boxers slowly. He wrapped his arms around Dan's waist as he stood up. Dan's knees quivered and he bit his lip.

"Phil! I love you! Don't worry about me, I know you'll find me!" Dan cried out, completely aware that his captor could edit him saying that out of his little video when he sent it to Phil. If he even did.

Sir took one hand from around Dan's waist, covering his mouth. Dan bit him, not wanting to lose without fighting. He received a punch to the face in return. He knelt down, handcuffing Dan's ankles together before uncuffing his wrists, and pushing him to the ground. Sir moved back to the camera, repositioning it so it showed Dan restrained on the floor. He ducttaped Dan's wrists together behind his back.

Dan tried to ignore everything going on. The camera, Sir's hands all over his body, Dan's fear. Dan went back to thinking of Phil, imagined Phil's gentle hands on him, caressing him, loving him.

"Phil…." Dan mumbled to himself. Sir brought him back to the reality by popping open a bottle of something behind him. Dan's eyes widened.

"This is really gonna happen… He's gonna rape me, and then show Phil…" Dan thought to himself, wanting to cry. Instead, Dan bit down on his lip, trying to become apathetic to the situation. The instant "it" began, Dan failed abysmally. Sir was holding onto Dan's arms, being so rough that Dan honestly felt like he'd end up split in half.

Dan shut his eyes, crying from the pain. "Stop! No! Please stop it! It hurts!" Is what Dan wanted to say, but he found that he couldn't speak. It was as if something had pressed Mute for Dan's voice, or disabled his vocal chords.

It felt like an eternity had gone by when he finally finished. Dan felt like he wanted to die, crying from the mixture of pain and self loathing from not fighting more. Sir stood up, throwing away the used condom and putting the camera away.

"Nighty night baby." He said, taking off the mask to kiss Dan's temple before releasing Dan from his restraints. Instead of moving to run, Dan only curled up into a fetal position.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Was the only thing Dan could say.

"Because I love you, and you're mine, Danny. Only mine. And you will learn to love only me, and obey me. Even if I have to bring pain to every single piece of your perfect body." He said, going up the stairs and locking the basement door behind him.

Dan couldn't move. He shut his eyes, ready to pass out. Closing his eyes meant reliving everything that had just happened though, so he ended up just laying on the floor for the remainder of the night. Dan felt like he couldn't breathe. He had no dignity left, like he was lower than dirt.

"I want Phil…. Please find me Phil…. I need you…." Dan mumbled, not being able to cry because he had no tears left. Nor did he have any energy to scream. This resulted in Dan just making half sobbing noises that sounded like he was breathing weird.

"Dan! Don't give up." A familiar voice said. Dan looked up, seeing Phil.

"Phil? You came for me. How the hell did you find me?" He asked, sitting up. Dan glanced down, quickly covering himself out of shame.

"I'll always come for you… That sounded a bit weird. You know what I meant. Dan, just remember that I always love you. You're gonna get out of here alive, and then we're gonna go back to our flat in London, and we're gonna watch anime, and I'm gonna eat your cereal just to annoy you even though I know you really don't mind." Phil said.

Dan got onto his knees. "I love you too." Dan said, reaching out to hug his boyfriend. He froze when Phil disappeared. Phil being there was just a hallucination, most likely brought on by the trauma.

This realization really hurt, and Dan fell back to the floor, his body shaking with half sobs. He was tired, and now numb, without Phil around to protect and save him. His final thought before passing out into a dreamless sleep was, "Please come for me soon Phil…. I can't take much more….."

* * *

_I said it was gonna get dark. Also, polls are gonna be closing soon, so vote while you can. I have a good feeling about which name is gonna get picked, but I wanted to wait a bit longer. Plus, I had already finished this chapter pretty much finished by the time I went to check the polls, and I really didn't feel up to going back through the chapter and switching out the names, because then the chapter wouldn't run as smoothly as it did. Please review. Big thank you to juliannarox, dmg-san, EveKimura, Its-real-to-us, and anyone else who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It means the friggen' world to me, you have no idea. Also, extra tidbit for anyone who doesn't know British slang. "Pants," is the word for underwear in Britain. In case you couldn't tell from the context it was used in. Maybe I'll try doing this every chapter, just add in a random factoid or trivia thing as a bit of a distraction while this is going on... No, I don't think that would work out. But hey, I'll attempt at it._


	7. The Flash-Drive&Phil is ANGRY

_Originally, this chapter was supposed to be part of the last chapter, but I decided that it would probably be best to split it into two separate chapters. With Dan's perspective on one, and Phil's perspective on the other. Just so there isn't a truckload of their pain smushed into one big chapter._

_Also, something really peculiar happened Saturday evening. My mum is a HUGE Kid Rock fan. I mean like, die-hard, huge OBSESSED type of thing. She likes guys who look very manly and muscular with really long hair. And I'm not gonna lie, I find him quite attractive myself, but the deal is the LARGE age gap. He's the same freaking age as my dad. This is why I generally go with ogling guys who are at a closer age to me. Such as Dan and Phil. I was watching them while she was listening to a Kid Rock CD, and she was also kind of half listening to the videos. Most of them made her go, "What are you watching?" To which I'd just innocently respond with whatever they were doing. She started messing with me, and said "Which one's your crush?" Naturally, as I am currently obsessed with both of them and love them equally, but could never want either as I'm too caught up with wanting them to have each other, I told her I was crushing on both. And like the naive little twit I am, I showed her what video I was watching. Which was the American Accents video. What did my mum do? She called them douches! Now, I defended them, saying that the video was from a few years ago and they look different now. So I showed her a more recent picture, and she still was insistent that they were douches. My mum just doesn't get it that those two are literally the nicest, most dorky, nerdy, and all around ADORABLE creatures to have ever walked this earth. You ask me what I want in a boyfriend, and I'll say that I want him to be like Dan and Phil. Screw dudes full of muscle and no brain who only think with the thing in their trousers. XD Anyways, enough with my long-arse rant. Onto the story!_

* * *

_**2 Days Later**_

"Phil, please say something. You haven't said a word since…." PJ trailed off. He was leaning against the wall beside Phil's bed in the hotel room. Ever since Dan's kidnapping, Phil stayed in the hotel room, rarely ate a thing, and only got up to use the bathroom.

Phil sighed. "I let it happen…." He finally said.

"Phil, you did the best you could d-" Phil leaped out of bed, grabbing PJ by the front of his shirt and pressing him into the wall.

"I watched him shove Dan into the trunk of his car! I could have saved Dan right then! It's my fault he's gone! And now Dan is probably trapped in some dark, cold, warehouse somewhere, scared, and hurting, and I can't rescue him! I should have tried harder to catch up! Instead, I let the only person in this world I love more than anything get taken from me, and one of my friends get hurt."

"Phil! We will get Dan back. He might not be as well off as he normally is, but he will be alive. You just have to believe that he will be okay. And don't blame yourself for him being kidnapped. You had no way of knowing that he'd strike. Same deal with Anthony getting hurt. No one is at fault except the psycho responsible for causing all of this pain." PJ replied. Phil let go of his friend, sitting on the bed and resting his head in his hands.

Chris walked in, looking nervous. He looked as though he had seen a ghost. "PJ, could you meet me in our hotel room? Now." Chris said firmly, trying to keep the slight urgency out of his voice.

Phil looked up immediately. "Is it Dan? What happened? Another note?"

PJ went to Chris, and Chris whispered something in his ear. "It's a flash-drive. The sick bastard probably took a video of himself torturing Dan. Phil doesn't need to see."

"Phil's right here you know. Whatever you don't wanna show me, I need to see. It's Dan." Phil said, looked very irritated.

"We'll look at it together then." Chris said, getting out the flash-drive. PJ went to grab his laptop. There were only 2 files on the flash-drive, One was marked DanPics, which was just a bunch of pictures of Dan's abused body. Phil felt sick, covering his mouth.

"He'll come back alive…." Phil muttered bitterly. The second file wasn't titled, and it only had a couple of videos. The first one's thumbnail showed Dan, chained up in his boxers. He looked completely terrified. The second one was just Dan in a tee shirt, his eyes red rimmed from crying, and hollowed looking from a lack of sleep, and just completely numb looking. As if he had given up.

Without thinking, Phil clicked the first one. PJ and Chris looked away, but Phil forced himself to watch every second. The bastard was still wearing the mask, and he was pulling off the only bit of clothing Dan had on.

The instant he had Dan's boxers off, Dan cried out _"Phil! I love you! Don't worry about me, I know you'll find me!"_

Phil felt like he could, almost happy that Dan seemed so determined that Phil would save him, then Dan got punched in the face and his mouth was covered.

"Dan! No!" Phil cried out, his eyes widening. Yet, he watched on, feeling immense rage. When he finally got his hands on that psychopath, Phil would make him wish that he never even looked at Dan.

"Is it over?" PJ came out of the bathroom, his eyes rimmed red from crying. Phil stood up, taking the flashdrive and tossing it back to Chris.

"No. The f**king bastard isn't dead yet." Phil replied coldly, pulling on his shoes.

"Phil, where are you going?" Chris asked. Both he and PJ were a bit concerned. Phil did swear occasionally, but he never sounded so… Hateful. It was unnerving.

"To find my boyfriend and tear the f**ker who has him limb from limb!" PJ grabbed Phil's arm.

"Wouldn't that make you just as bad as him? What would Dan think if he knew you were gonna go off to kill someone? It would scare him, because that isn't you." PJ said.

Phil thought for a minute. He was still very angry though, so he said "Did you not just watch that video? He RAPED my boyfriend, after beating the sh*t out of him! You can only hope that the police get to him before I do, because I won't leave much for them to figure out who he is. This will probably end up haunting Dan for the rest of his life, if he even survives."

"Phil, Dan will be okay. He may not be the same person when he's finally out, but he'll be alive. And that's all that matters for now, just getting him out alive." Chris said simply. Phil nodded, going back to the bed and laying on Dan's side. He rested his head on Dan's pillow, inhaling deeply.

"I'm just worried about him…. What if he comes back, and is so traumatized that he won't even let me touch him? Or if he's been brutalized so bad that he's stuck in a hospital for months on end? Dan HATES hospitals. What if-"

"And what if he comes back, alive and roughed up, but still relieved to see you? There are no guarantees on this one, except that when Dan does make it back, he won't ever be the same. The only thing we can do, is hope for the best, and try to stay optimistic that Dan will be okay." PJ said.

* * *

_Also, another funny thing that happened. Way before I had the argument with my mum about Dan and Phil, I was sat in my living room, watching them by myself. And my dad came out of their bedroom for something. I was watching one of Dan's older videos, his Truth or Dare video to be specific. My dad took one look, and then asked me if he was a girl. The funniest thing about that, is that I had that same thought the first time I saw Dan. Lemme explain, to kinda offer distraction from the sadness and torture. XD_

_So, when I was about 14 and a half, I got my first computer. And, I was VERY new to YouTube, didn't really understand crap about it. Mostly just watched lyric videos, prank videos, and silly animals. Along with the first stages of obsession with Tobuscus, PewDiePie, and Smosh. I happened upon a video called, "AmazingDan." Now, my immediate thoughts when I started the video were something along the lines of, "Aw, it's a girlfriend and a boyfriend doing some sort of random cute and weird video together." I don't even know why. It was probably the hair that did it. Way too girly, but still cute. And it wasn't until a few videos later that I realized. I had forgotten it afterwards, but then remembered last year when I rediscovered them and found that video… If I ever meet Dan, I'll have to let him know that just to see his reaction. XD_


	8. The Name Game&Help From Friends

_Interesting(Or not.) little thing I neglected to mention last A/N, I'm 99% sure I wasn't too far off with the whole, "Boyfriend, girlfriend thing," When I first came across Dan and Phil. It's ironic, I was like a Phan shipper before I even really understood the idea with Real Life shipping. And TBH, I'm one of those Phans who think something's going on with them, __**but still retain a respect for their privacy. I don't shove it in people's faces, and I most certainly am not the kind to push it on Dan and Phil themselves, but I do enjoy it from a distance.**__ Just something about the way they look at each other, and then the sharing clothes, acting like a married couple, and my favorite is Heart Eyes Howell. Something I noticed though, is that whenever Phil looks at Dan, his pupils dilate, which is a sign of attraction. Just a thought. XD Give or take, don't care. It's my 5 cents on the matter. Hopefully I didn't piss anyone off. That isn't what I'm going for with that. Anyways, as I'm typing this, I am falling asleep, so I'm gonna shove off to bed, and then work on this chapter later._

_Okay, I'm back and ready to write. Somewhat. Wow I'm a nutter when I'm tired. This chapter is gonna seem more tame compared to the last ones, so that's good I guess. And I'm finally giving the guy a name, so that's all fun._

* * *

"Are you gonna be a good little pet now, Danny?" Sir asked after strapping Dan down to a table.

"What more can you do to me if I don't want to?" Came Dan's retort. However, it held no real bite, and Dan was well aware of it. Sir didn't seem to notice.

"I have tons of little tricks up my sleeve. Are you familiar with the Waterboarding torture?" He replied, smirking.

"Can't say that I have. What is it?" Dan asked, feeling slightly nervous. Sir just continued to smirk, placing a cloth over Dan's face. And as Dan's neck was also restrained to the table, he couldn't move his head much.

Sir grabbed a gallon of water, dumping it all over the cloth. The instant the water came into contact with the cloth, Dan started struggling. The reason is because he felt like he was underwater and drowning. The combination of the pressure on Dan's neck from his struggles, and him practically inhaling the cloth triggered Dan's gag reflex, and he puked. Thankfully by this time, Sir had completely emptied the water jug, and taken the cloth off of Dan's face.

Dan trembled, his heart pounding against his chest. "Who are you? You're some freaky psychotic sadist person! What's your name, Adam? Samuel?" He exclaimed, finding his voice. The fear coupled with his extreme hatred for him gave him a good boost of adrenaline to scream at Sir.

"You'd think that, but nope. I will give you my name though, seeing as how you're all tied up at the moment. I'll be formal with it though, just to be polite." Sir replied, getting another cloth and wiping Dan's vomit up with it.

"The f**k are you on about?! Give me a bloody name!" Dan's anger shone through full force. He was sick and tired of being made to feel like less than nothing, and tortured until he felt numb. Sir leaned in close to Dan's ear.

"Hello Daniel, my name is Phillip." And Dan froze, his hate filled adrenaline rush evaporated into thin air. Dan felt like he couldn't breath, almost like something had sucked all the oxygen from his lungs. His heart stopped, and his eyes went wide from a mixture of shock and fear.

He bore the same name as the one person in the world Dan cared about most. That was a lot to take in. Especially being that Phil was somewhat of a security blanket for Dan. There really was no safer place than being wrapped in Phil's embrace for Dan. It made him feel warm, loved even. To remove the safety in even hearing the 28 year old's name, was unsettling for Dan, and made him sick.

Dan didn't say a word, and didn't even flinch when Phillip put a hand to his neck. All he could do was crawl back into the deep recesses of his mind, and try to hold onto the one small thread of sanity he had left. He almost wanted to die. Nothing precious to him was safe, no one could be trusted. Thoughts of Phil swooping in to rescue him like some cheesy fairytale knight couldn't soothe him. Because they were just that, fairytales.

"He isn't coming for you. It's just us now, Danny. Together forever." Phillip said, caressing Dan's face.

_"__Just kill me already."_ Dan thought to himself. Phillip ran a hand up Dan's legs and down his chest. He smirked, as if hearing Dan's thoughts.

"Even with slashes and bruises all over your body, you are still the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon." Phillip said lovingly, kissing Dan's chest directly above his heart.

Dan closed his eyes, trying to imagine an escape. A way out of this psychotic hell that would most likely lead to years upon years of therapy. For him and… Phil.

_"__But hey, if you end up surviving through this, it'll make one entertaining Danecdote for the Danosaurs. Or a Reasons Why Dan's a Fail. You could call it, Agony Dan. Or maybe even, 'How I Ended up Kidnapped and Tortured By a Guy With the Same Name as Phil. Nah, too long. My Ironic Kidnapping doesn't sound too bad."_ Dan thought to himself, wanting to cry and laugh at the same time.

_1 Week Later_

Ian sat by Anthony's bed. The knife hadn't severed anything fatal in his shoulder, but any deeper, and it would have gone through an artery. They were thankful for that much, and with all the morphine in Anthony's system, he was doing great.

"My first thought when you were being wheeled out on that stretcher was, 'He's gonna die.' And I just could not breathe. I was terrified that you weren't gonna make it." Ian admitted. Anthony took his hand.

"I got out of it though. When Dan gets out, if he even does, he's probably gonna be really messed up in the head. I was lucky. Dan is trapped, and no one knows where he is or who even took him. And you know Phil hasn't been taking this well." Anthony replied.

"That stalker could have killed you though. You said it yourself, he almost stabbed you in the chest. And you have a point there. Dan will not be the same at all." He leaned in to kiss Anthony's temple, but pulled away sharply when the door opened.

"I need to talk to you." Phil had a completely apathetic, serious expression, and his eyes were almost dead, as if he was ready to give up. And yet, there was still a small flame behind them, a little bit of fight left.

"Sure, take a seat." Ian said, moving to sit by Anthony on the bed. Phil shook his head, fixing his fringe. He looked as though he hadn't slept in a year, and his hair was messy.

"If I sit, then I'm not doing anything to save Dan. And the bastard's already done enough to him already. The thing is, I need help to find him."

"Well, you know we're up for that. What can we do?" Ian asked, glancing from Anthony to Phil. He wanted Phil to just stop trying to carry all the blame from what happened to Dan, but it was a useless fight. When it came to Dan, nothing would stop Phil from doing what he thought was right. He loved Dan more than life.

"Do you know anyone with good computer skills? Like, hacking skills?" Phil asked. This question kind of confused the Smosh duo, and Anthony expressed it.

"Can I ask what this has to do with Dan?" He asked, looking up at the older male. Chris came in behind Phil, holding up the flash-drive.

"Apparently, this guy is a majorly sick f**k. Took some pictures and even videotaped Dan while he raped him. Phil wants to find the computer he used. And since the police have been about as helpful as a pile of sh*t, we decided to come to you." Chris explained. Phil tensed up when Chris mentioned Dan's rape.

Anthony's eyes widened, and Ian's jaw dropped. "He…. raped Dan?" Anthony asked when he finally found his voice again. Phil yanked the flash-drive from Chris' hand roughly.

"This is why I'm in a hurry to find Dan. It's been a week. You two are pretty smart, and even if you don't know what to do, you have to know someone who does. I don't want Dan to be trapped in there another second. And when I get my hands on that bloody bastard-" Chris placed his hands on Phil's arms.

"Phil! Focus on finding Dan. Focus on Dan, not the stalker." Chris interrupted Phil before he could go any further. Ian and Anthony glanced briefly at each other. Dan's kidnapping was affecting Phil much worse than they had even thought was possible. He was pretty terrifying.

Ian stood up, and Chris hesitantly stepped away from Phil. "The SmoshGames guys. I think you've met them before. Joven, Sohinki, and Lasercorn. Awesome with computers. They know what's going on. I'll call to see about them coming to help." Ian got out his phone, going to the hallway.

He ran right into Joven and Mari, nearly making her fall over if Joven hadn't caught her. "Sorry. I was just about to call you. Are Sohinki and Lasercorn with you by any chance?"

"Lasercorn went with his family while everything's going on, but Sohinki's with us. Why, is there news on Dan?" Mari replied, and sure enough, Sohinki came jogging up behind them.

"Phil's here, asking for help to find Dan. He's messed up pretty bad over this. Apparently, this guy has been torturing Dan, and he even raped him while filming it, and then sent all of that to Phil. We need to help before Phil ends up finding the guy on his own, and does something… something bad."

Mari scrunched her face up in disgust. "Poor Dan. No wonder Phil's so upset. I'd wanna gut the f**ker for doing that." They went into the room, and the 3 hugged Phil tight.

Mari rested her head on Phil's chest. "You need faith that he'll be okay. We'll help you, you're not alone. Like Ian and Anthony always say, 'Friendship Always Wins.' Dan will be okay."

Phil hugged back, beginning to cry. "I just want him back. I'm scared that he'll… he'll…" Phil started crying so hard that he began to hiccup, resting his head on her shoulder. Mari rubbed his back soothingly. As if trying to calm a small child.

"Dan will come through this alive. You just need to have faith, and try to stay strong. And know that sometimes being strong means being able to admit fear and weakness. Dan's a strong person, and so are you. And I have never met a pair of dorky dudes who have been through so much crap together, and have managed to pull through. You'll get through this Phil." Mari stated, pulling away. Phi wiped his eyes with his hand.

"You're right. He'll be okay. I will find him, and I'll find him alive."

"Now, about what we can do to help?" Joven asked, adjusting his glasses. Phil handed him the flash-drive.

"I need to find the computer this was used on. If we find that, we stand more of a chance of finding Dan." Phil explained simply. Joven looked down at the flash-drive intently, then looked back up at Phil.

"It'll take a bit. I don't have the programs on my computer to crack into it, but I'll get it." Joven said. Sohinki took it.

"I think I have the right programs to look into it. Joven can come to my place, and we'll work through finding the computer." He stated seriously.

"Think you could do it in less than a week?" Phil asked. Both Sohinki's and Joven's faces twisted, as if they were trying not to laugh.

"Computer work is pretty complex. Working nonstop, maybe. But altogether, this will most likely take a little over a week, give or take. And then you can do your own search of the area. maybe see about finding the car." Joven said. Phil nodded slowly.

"I'll work with Chris and PJ to find the car, and then you guys can work on finding the computer." Phil replied.

"Then we need team names, to keep track of who's where. Mari can work with Phil, PJ, and Chris, since they don't know the area too well." Anthony added.

"AmazingKicktheMariStickz?" Ian tried. Everyone seemed to like it.

"So then we're team Jovenhinki. And I'd assume that Ian is sticking to Anthony?" Joven asked. Ian nodded. And with that, they separated. As Joven and Mari, and Sohinki didn't come together, Mari took Joven's car whilst Joven and Sohinki took Sohinki's car.

Phil took the passenger side while PJ and Chris sat in the back. Mari took them to Anthony's apartment. Phil pointed out where he had seen the stalker, and where he had lost Dan to the stalker. It hurt, reliving that day, but at least he was making an effort to find his boyfriend instead of laying on his side of the bed breathing in what remained of Dan's smell on the pillow and crying that he was gone.

_4 Days Later_

Phillip took a break from inflicting pain on Dan for the last two days. Dan took that time to gain his fight back and his longing of freedom to return. He was curious as to why he had been leaving him alone, but decided not to question it. Phillip only came in to give Dan some scraps of food and a dish of water, as if he were a dog.

Dan was just thankful to have any food at all. Even if it was the equivalent to what an animal would be given. During the night, Phillip ducttaped his hands and ankles together to keep him from escaping, and to be extra safe, he would lock the door. Dan would usually just lay down and fall into a restless sleep.

That night however, Dan knew he needed to get out. He felt like if he stayed even one more day, then he'd never make it out alive. The British YouTuber rolled onto his back, tucking his knees into his chest to reach his ankles. He pulled at the tape, trying to find the end of it to pull all of it off.

"Come on you worthless sh*t…" Dan bit his lip, trying to concentrate. Finally, Dan found the end, and he pulled slowly and carefully. It hurt a bit, as the tape was stuck on his skin, but he bit down on his tongue to keep from making noises. Once he got the tape off of his ankles, Dan stood up.

He walked precautiously to the other room, listening for any sort of irregular sounds. What felt like an eternity later, he came to the cellar door. Dan leaned down, biting and ripping at the tape with his teeth. It tasted like crap, and didn't feel too pleasant on his teeth, but he needed his hands free.

After 5 minutes of subjecting himself to the disgustingly weird taste of duct-tape and a weird feeling in his mouth, Dan managed to get the tape off. He tossed it to the floor, putting a hand on the cellar door.

"Okay Dan, freedom. So long you psychotic f**k." Dan mumbled to himself, slowly opening the door and crawling out. What he didn't expect however, was the drop. The door was positioned right on a steep hill, and Dan rolled all the way down. And at the bottom, was a pit of razor wire, which Dan fell right in the middle of.

"Ugh. What the fu- Ow!" Dan cried out, covering his mouth. He tasted blood. And as Dan had hit the dead center of the pit, he became entangled within the wires. However, he found that the more he struggled, the more tangled up and hurt he became, so he stopped.

"Okay Dan, what's the move now? Scream and hope that Phillip doesn't punish you for trying to escape?" Dan asked himself, internally cringing. "You moron. You should have known it wouldn't be this easy. It never is."

The moon came out from behind some clouds, and Dan noticed a figure at the edge of the pit.

"Dan, I'm here." A familiar voice said. Dan blinked, squinting at the person. That voice… He knew it.

"You…."

* * *

_I honestly wasn't too sure where I could take this, but after some inspiration from horror clips to some awesome music, I got my idea. And holy moly this has a ton of words._


	9. MY NAME IS DAN HOWELL

_I'm beginning to get the feeling that I'm letting this story get away from me. This chapter took much longer than I originally planned for it to be, and it makes me ask myself what's even happening. Ah well, I guess some things aren't meant to make sense. I think I know why it took so long though. Albeit, it's really lame of me for even saying, but I'm kind of superstitious. I'm weird with the number 13 at times. Not always, but sometimes it just makes me uncomfortable and I've never figured out why. Please review, and hopefully I'll stop being insane…. Maybe. I don't know. It's been a weird month._

* * *

Phil tossed and turned in bed, trying to fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes, it was living hell. Phil tried desperately to remember something about Dan's kidnapping. He went over it, looking for something, anything that he had missed before. The type of car, the license plate. But whenever he tried to think about it, all he could see was the guy shoving Dan's unconscious form into his trunk. There was a smiling sticker, almost mocking him with how happy it looked.

"Wait a minute…. The trunk!" Phil exclaimed, sitting up. He recalled seeing a smiley face sticker on the trunk after Dan was shut in the trunk. Phil jumped out of bed, pulling on a jacket and banging his fists on Pj and Chris' door.

"Phil? It's late, what do you… Want?" Pj asked, pausing to yawn. Chris popped up behind him.

"I remember something on that guy's car. A sticker." Pj and Chris did not look amused, just tired and slightly crabby.

"And this couldn't wait until the sun came up? Phil, it's 3 in the morning. Go back to bed, we'll talk when we're all alive." Pj replied.

"This could give us the means for finding Dan. You're right, I need to be well rested if we're gonna work on finding him." And Phil bolted back to his room.

Chris wrapped an arm around Pj's shoulders, pulling him close. "I think he'll be alright."

"He has to be. If something happens to Dan, then we'll all lose Phil as well."

_Meanwhile…._

Dan could have cried if he had any tears left. Phil was stood right at the edge of the hole, looking down at him softly. "You're not really here. I'm just imagining you. It's all in my head. And when I close my eyes, you'll be gone." He shut his eyes, waiting for Phil to disappear.

Oddly enough though, Phil didn't disappear. "I'm only as real as you need me to be. I might be in your head, but that doesn't make me any less real than you are."

"How does that make any sense whatsoever? You're not real, but you are at the same time? That's a bloody paradox, Phil…. And I'm talking to nothing. Ah well, at least no one's watching me." Dan said, sighing.

"Since when did you ever think I was nothing?" _Phil_ asked, making Dan actually smile in what felt like forever.

"Since you're just in my imagination now. Soley created as a means for escape, and or defense for all the trauma I have undergone for the past… However long it's been since I got taken. You're not real. You exist, but you're not really here with me. If I tried to grab your hand, you'd disappear."

_Phil's_ hand reached down. "Then make me disappear." He held out a hand to Dan. Dan bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut and reaching hesitantly for his hand. It was warm.

Dan's eyes opened wide. "You're really here? But-"

"I'm not really here, but I am. I'm kinda like a ghost, but not." Dan was even more freaked out when…. whatever this thing that looked like Phil was, lifted him up from the pit with ease. Then it disappeared.

"What the f**k just happened…." Dan mumbled, walking off. He came across a residential neighborhood. The dark haired male had no idea where he was, and only a faint clue of what was going on.

He noticed a couple of girls walking down the street. One looked up, and they made eye contact. Before Dan could even move, the other girl asked if he was okay.

"Sir? Are you-" The girl started, but her friend grabbed her arm and mumbled something. "You're Dan Howell. We watch you and Phil. You're hurt, come on. Let's get you to a hospital."

At the mere mention of the name, Dan shuddered. He remembered everything. Dan grabbed his temples, staggering back.

"It's okay. Wait! You need help!" They called as he ran off. Dan kept running until his legs were trembling. Tears streamed down his face. He glanced behind him, seeing that he had outran the girls.

He leaned against a wall. "Just kill me already! I know you can hear me!... I'm already dead! Take me now! I have nothing left!" Dan started to scream angrily, punching and hitting the wall. He glanced up to realize that he was behind a gas station. There was a highway right by it.

"No… No I'm not. I'm alive… I'm alive! You hear that, I am alive! MY NAME IS DAN HOWELL AND I AM ALIVE!" He exclaimed. As Dan neared the road however, he felt nervous and weak.

* * *

_This ends the before. Next up is the now. And sorry this chapter took so long, I kind of lost inspiration halfway through, and ended up on Tumblr to read Phanfics. Next one will hopefully be up sooner rather than later. No promises though._


	10. John Doe and Phil on the News

_Hi, so I've been dealing with the stress of personal things with my social life, pressure of SOLs, and then personal internal things with myself as a person. Writing, listening to music, reading, and reading Phanfictions are literally the only things keeping me from having a total mental freak-out or something. Such is life. I'm honestly trying to get through this, and with time, I will. So everyone who is even bothering to read this, thank you, and just know that it makes me feel that much better to see that my writings aren't just a waste of time. Please review._

* * *

When Dan opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is a bright light. He blinks, wincing.

"Am I dead?" The British YouTuber asks no one in particular. Dan attempts to sit up, but being that he's in so much pain, he settles for shifting his body slightly.

He looks around the room, then down at his body. Dan is covered up in white bandages, and the room smells like medicine and latex. His entire body ached, and he felt tired.

"Welcome back, John. You've been out for a few days." A nurse says as she walks in the room. She gives him a small smile. Dan is confused.

"John? No, my name's Dan. Dan Howell. Wait, how long did you say I've been out for?" Dan mumbles. When the nurse comes closer, he reads her nametag as Jocelyn.

"Okay, Dan. I'm guessing that's short for Daniel. You must be the young gentleman who has been missing for the last two weeks." Her words made Dan freeze. He had been missing for only two weeks?

"I thought it'd been longer…." He forced himself to sit up, wincing from pain. Jocelyn shakes her head.

"Nope, just two weeks. Everyone's been in an uproar about you being gone though. 'Specially your friends. They were all going nuts over you disappearing. Now that you're back, it'll be a major load off."

"Where are they?" Dan asks, clearing his throat. She shrugs.

"Don't know. You were found as a John Doe, meaning you had no ID on you, so we had to wait for you to get up to tell us who you were." She gets him a cup of water, which he has to drink slowly.

"And if I didn't remember?" He asks, draining his cup of water.

"We'd work on getting you better, and then hope your memory returns. Do you remember what happened at all?" She asks him. Dan thinks for a minute, shutting his eyes. He recalls a lot of pain, himself screaming, then a bright light before everything goes dark. Images are very blurry though.

"Not really. I just remember this excruciating pain, and a bright light, then…. blackness. And then waking up here."

Jocelyn nods, placing a hand tentatively on his shoulder. "Okay. I'll go get a doctor to check some things on you." She says, walking out of the room.

Dan looks over, noticing a TV remote. He flicks on the TV, and the first sight he's greeted with is his face on the news.

"Dan Howell, AKA Danisnotonfire, a 24 year old British YouTuber and BBCRadio1 DJ has been missing since-" Dan changes the channel.

"24 year old Daniel James Howell, or Danisnotonfire as he is known on YouTube, is still missing. The British male was last seen-" Dan changes the channel again, and stops when he sees a reporter talking to Phil.

"... News, got an interview with Dan's best friend and roommate, Phil Lester, or AmazingPhil as he is called on YouTube. How have you been feeling?" The reporter says, looking at Phil. Dan notices that Phil looks like he wants to die, his eyes rimmed red from crying. At the bottom of the screen, there is a red dot with the words Live Stream beside it.

"Like dying. I love Dan, more than anything. And the thing I want above all else, is to get him back, so I can take him home, and make him better. Dan, if you are watching, know that I love you so much, and I'm gonna come for you. I'll find you, I promise."

"And do you have any message for Dan's kidnapper?" The reporter asks Phil. Phil gets a strange look on his face, as if what the reporter said was a joke.

"Kidnapper is too mild of a name for him. Tormentor is more fitting. And if that horrible monster is watching, I have quite a few messages. After I get Dan back, he better turn himself in if he wants mercy. Because if he so much as crosses paths with me and Dan…" Phil shakes his head before continuing. "I will make him hurt, like he made Dan hurt." Dan observes that Phil looks pissed as hell.

He quickly changes the channel again. "Ah, nothing like some cooking shows…" Dan says to himself. After about half an hour, the doctor comes back in with Jocelyn.

"That was almost scary, Phil." PJ says to Phil after the cameras go away. Phil crosses his arms.

"I want Dan back. You've seen what the bastard did to him. I ever see him, then he will regret ever laying eyes on Dan."

PJ takes a step back at just how dark and serious Phil's tone is. "Right. Let's go see how Anthony is." He says quickly, getting a taxi and taking them to Anthony's apartment.

Ian looks up from the pan on the stove when his phone rings. As he had given the police his number in case something new about Dan popped up, he answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ian Hecox, Anthony Padilla, PJ Liguori, or Phil Lester?" A professional sounding voice asks.

"Yeah, I'm Ian. Do you have any news on Dan?" He asks, his free hand messing with his shirt nervously.

"I'm Dr. Bachman. He has been found. Alive, but severely injured. Come immediately." Dr. Bachman replies.

"Okay, I just need to get Phil and PJ, and then we'll be right over." Ian stammers out, hanging up. He leans on the kitchen counter for support, his face breaking into a grin.

Anthony comes in, giving him a strange look. "Who was that on the phone?" He asks, pausing before asking, "Was it about Dan? Is he okay?!"

Ian nods. "He's at the hospital. Badly injured, but he's alive! We need to get Phil and PJ! Ah man, Phil is gonna be so relieved to finally-" The door opening interrupted him.

"Where's Chris?" Anthony asks. PJ looks up.

"He's with some other YouTubers working on the hunt to find Dan. They're making signs, putting up posters, and making videos for it. It's crazy almost. #BringDanHome is one of the largest trending topics internationally."

Ian and Anthony share a look, both smiling. Phil raises an eyebrow in confusion. "What? Has something happened?" Phil asks.

"Well, I just got off the phone with a doctor. Dan has been found, and he's alive." Phil freezes the instant Ian says that Dan's alive.

"He's alive?! How is he?" Phil asks.

"I don't know. Come on though, we're leaving now." Ian replies. Phil didn't need to be told twice.

At the hospital, Phil immediately asks for Dan. He, Ian, and Anthony are taken to a waiting room. A police officer is outside Dan's room, speaking to a doctor.

"Is Dan okay?" Phil asks, beginning to feel frustrated that no one is telling him anything. The officer and doctor look up.

"What is your relations to Dan Howell?" The officer asks.

"I'm Phil Lester. Dan's my boyfriend." Phil explains. The officer nods.

"I will leave you with the doctor. I need to check some things on Dan." He says, going into the room.

"Is Dan okay? Will he be alright? How did he get out?" Were only a few of the questions racing through Phil's mind.

"Dan was found half naked, disoriented, delusional, and covered in dirt and his own blood, stumbling around next to the highway. A passerby came across him, and he fainted. We did an examination on him, and discovered a series of cuts, slashes, and contusions all over his body. Along with a few hickies. There was also a severe abrasion near his prostate, so we've concluded that he has been sexually assaulted sometime during his time in captivity."

"I already knew that…" Phil lowers his head, wondering how the doctor could have been speaking about Dan's torture with such a calm tone.

"The officer is going to want to ask you a few questions before you can see Dan, is that alright? He's already talked to the officer, but he can't remember much, as his kidnapping was obviously very traumatic. And just from looking at his injuries, I can say that when he remembers, this will haunt him for the rest of his life."

Phil nods, agreeing. "Okay. I think I can do it." The doctor walks into the room, and the officer comes out.

* * *

_So, Dan has been found. Yay! What will happen next though? Nobody knows…. Not even me. XD Just kidding. I have a good idea. I'm even tempted to make this into a series after I finish this one._


	11. Phan Reunited&the Love of Phillip

_I'm back, in a much clearer mindset. Last time I was running right over the edge of a mental collapse. I've had mild mind collapses before, and they're not fun. I can go through my daily life, but I'll just be running on autopilot while my brain is just questioning why I even bother. Honestly, I don't even know why I'm telling any of you this, because it isn't for pity. I guess it's a way for me to see what I can pull myself through. I'm just glad I have my best friend helping keep me steady. And if she happens to be reading, I have to say that we're like Dan and Phil. XD It's cheesy and really lame, but we're basically two sides of a person, to coin a phrase. We're both very strange, very weird and crazy people, and we're both HUGE nerds. And I've only known her for a few years, but it almost feels like I've known her my whole life. And with living the first 15 years of my life without a true best friend, that's a big deal._

_Now that all of that is out in the open, I'm gonna just say this. I've started writing a sweet little Phanfic to kind of counteract all the pain and suffering that has gone down in this.__*Utter BS, but go on*__ It's about these two getting a major "surprise." *wink wink* Just a thought. Also, we're stepping into the mind of the stalker. Please review, and I will love you forever. *Hand Hearts*_

* * *

"I know we've been over this already, but tell me what you saw of him being kidnapped." The officer says.

Phil complies, recounting every detail of that day. He had already given the police the flash drive, not wanting to see any more of Dan's pain.

The officer questions Phil for the next half hour. Right before the nurse lets Phil in, she turns to Dan on the bed.

"Dan, your boyfriend Phillip is here to see you." At the name, Dan feels complete panic and fear. His face pales, and he sits up quickly, making his wounds hurt.

"Ow…" Dan mumbles to himself. Phil comes in.

"Dan?!" Upon hearing the familiar comforting voice say his name, Dan whips his head up. He begins to cry when his vision rests on his boyfriend.

Phil has to restrain himself from running to Dan and scooping him into his arms.

"Phil! It's really- It's you!" Dan exclaims. At those words, Phil can't help himself. He rushes to Dan and envelops him into a hug.

"I'm here Dan. I'm right here." Phil murmurs into the younger male's ear. Dan starts to sob into Phil's shoulder.

"You found me." He says, chuckling without any trace of humor in his tone. Phil chuckles as well.

"I just can't believe you're here and alive. How did you escape?" Phil asks. Dan just shrugs.

"Don't know. I don't even really remember anything from being trapped. I remember a bit from when I was kidnapped, this excruciating pain, and wanting to die. But I can't remember what was making me hurt. It's all just really blurry." Dan places a hand on his forehead after pulling away from Phil.

"It's good that you don't remember. It means that your mind is trying to protect you from something bad." Phil replies. Dan looks up at him.

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you know something about all of this?" Phil starts to shake his head, but decides not to lie.

"During your… confinement, your stalker thought it'd be fun to film some of your torture, and he sent it to me. That's all you're getting, because I don't wanna talk about it." Dan rests his head on Phil's chest. Images of the bastard raping and torturing Dan ran through Phil's mind, and he pulls Dan closer.

"I don't blame you for anything that has happened to me, even if I remember, I still won't blame you." Dan says.

"I love you Dan."

"I love you too, Phil."

_The Day Before(When Dan first woke up)_

Phillip swept multiple torture implements off of a table when he found that his pet was nowhere to be seen. "Son of a B*TCH!" He yelled, throwing things down.

"I had him! Dan was mine! He shouldn't have escaped!" Phillip screamed in outrage. He stopped when he noticed that the cellar door was open. "You little sh*t!" He ran upstairs. As the enraged male fumbled with finding his keys, his TV remote fell to the floor, turning the television on.

"F**k!" He swore, lifting up the remote to turn off the tv. Phillip paused when he saw the face of the one person in between him and Dan: Phil.

Phil was being interviewed by some news thing for finding Dan. Phillip snorted. The idiot couldn't even keep an eye on the one he claimed to love, so he didn't deserve Dan. Then the f**ker had the audacity to tell him- Well, Phil didn't know his identity, but he was still referring to him when he said that the police would be a more merciful road than if he ever laid eyes on Dan.

"You really think I'm scared of you, b*tch?! He is MINE! And I'm gonna get him back, and keep him for good this time." Phillip yelled at the tv, glaring at Phil's image.

"Philly, quit yelling at the tv, they can't hear you." A familiar voice interrupted. It was Kristin, Phillip's older sister.

She was mama's favorite, the good one out of the two. Mama had never liked Phillip, even though he came from her. Phillip was always mama's naughty little boy, always getting into trouble and having to be punished. Even if he tried to be good, he was still bad. So eventually, he started really being bad, because he was tired of being called bad if he wasn't really bad. And he grew to hate mama as much as she hated him. She had died a few years before, and left only Kristin with anything. Her own personal, "F**k you," to Phillip.

During his stay in hell, the Internet became Phillip's sort of, "safe haven," and when he found YouTube, he found a kind of alternate reality. A reality he felt more comfortable in. Then he stumbled across AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire, and was hooked immediately. He became obsessed with Dan's soft, plump lips, his light skin, and the way his lips curved when he bit down on his lip. It was very hot, and he began fantasizing being with Dan, making love to Dan, making him scream. Some would call it creepy, but he called it love.

"This is just maddening!" Phillip replied to his sister. She was wearing her uniform for work.

"Whatever. I'm off then. You're staying in the basement again all evening to do your, 'work,' instead of going out and getting a real job, I presume?" Phillip just nodded, not taking his eyes off the tv. He had his pet to catch.

* * *

_This got a bit more in detail than I had originally planned. I actually like it. Please review. Also, there is a method to my madness, I have a reason for adding in a sister out of seemingly nowhere. A modus operandi, if you will. Serial killers, murderers, rapists, all of those people have their MO for things. Specifically serial killers though, because they are killing multiple people. And all of those crazies have a reason for why they take joy in inflicting serious amounts of pain upon people. Generally, a serial killer was an abused child, whether it be emotionally, mentally, or in most cases sexually. Because serial killings are mostly crimes of passion. It's about having power, oppressing your victim to show dominance. Got that from a book I've been reading about serial killers and the like._


	12. A Living Nightmare

_It has become a natural thing for me to ask myself, "Where can I go with this?" and, "Is there a line of how mentally scarring I can make this?" Because if so, I have probably already crossed that line a few chapters ago. Where was I going with this…? I had a point to that, but I lost it. Whatever, please review. And thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed, it means quite a bit to me. This fic has been quite a rollercoaster for me. Please review._

* * *

_Dan leans against a tree, trying to catch his breath. If he gets caught, he will go back to the dark where he will most definitely be swiftly punished without mercy. And Dan doesn't want that. He wants to be free, and with Phil._

_"__Get to Phil. Find Phil. Where is Phil?" The 24 year old asks himself. The sound of a gun going off makes him snap his head up._

_"__Come out, come out, wherever you are Daniel!" That voice… so close to him. Dan backs up and starts running again. Running away from the monster. His entire body aches, practically screaming for rest, but Dan can't stop. Stopping means giving up, and Dan is too close to freedom to give up now._

_He keeps running until he notices a dead tree laying down, hollowed out. It's big enough for him to get into to hide, but only if he lays down. The British YouTuber ducks down and climbs inside. He covers his mouth to keep from making any noise. A pair of boots come into his vision._

_"__You can't hide forever Danny, I'll find you! And when I do, it won't be pretty for you! Do you want me to show everyone more of your suffering?!"_

_Dan squeezes his eyes shut and tries to keep his breathing under control. When he finally opens his eyes again, the boots begin to walk away from him. He allows some air to escape from his lungs. The British male slowly and cautiously starts to back out of the log._

_A stick cracks beneath his feet, and Dan runs for it. He can't stop now, or it'll all be over. Dan looks back to see how far he is from the monster, and he trips on an exposed tree root. He ungracefully falls on his face._

_The British male makes a move to get up, but a weight on the center of his back freezes him. It's the boot. He's been caught. And he was so close to escaping. Dan was fast, but the monster is much faster._

_Dan is then flipped over so he can see his pursuer. "Found you." He says from behind the venetian mask. He tosses down his gun where Dan can't reach, as he has no need to use it on the 24 year old._

_"__You cannot escape me Dan." He says, removing the venetian mask. Dan's brown eyes meets familiar blue ones and dyed black hair._

"No… No. No! NO!" Dan screams, thrashing around in the hospital bed. Phil grabs his arms to hold him down on the bed while calling for a nurse.

"Dan!" Phil cries, attempting to wake the younger male up. It takes three nurses to hold Dan down and restrain him to the bed so he won't hurt himself or anyone else. During this time, Dan wakes up.

"No! Please no! Stop it! Get off of me!" He screams, struggling like a wild animal. When his vision rests on Phil, his struggles become more extreme. Fear becomes evident in his eyes. "Please no! Stay away from me, please! Please don't hurt me!"

A nurse quickly escorts Phil out of the room. She explains, "That must have been a nightmare about something to do with his kidnapping or kidnapper in particular. It seems that you being in there caused him some sort of panic attack."

"Are you saying that he's having PTSD?"

"It's looking to be that way. Being in a situation like he was, PTSD is very common. He'll have to have plenty of therapy after this ordeal is over, and it'll probably take him a while before he even trusts being in a situation that even remotely reminds him at all of his time in captivity." The nurse explains.

"How long?" Phil asks. It's an extremely selfish question, but his heart was breaking from his boyfriend showing fear towards him. Especially since he had been perfectly fine before. Phil wants Dan to not be afraid. He wants him to be happy and not in pain.

"A while, if he even does. It could take months or even years, judging from how severe the trauma. And there will always be a part of him that won't ever get over it."

"I just want him to feel better again." Phil says. The nurse nods, placing a hand on his shoulder as an attempt to comfort the 28 year old.

"I know, but the best you can do is just try to be patient and supportive for him. That's all you can do for now."

Phil nods. "Okay. What should I do now?"

"I'd advise you to give him some space at the moment. You being around right now just seems to be stressing him out more, which isn't healthy for his mental state."

Phil gets a ride back to Anthony's apartment, leaving PJ with Dan so that he won't be alone. One of Dan's biggest fears is to be alone, aside from moths, trees, and the supernatural that is. Phil can recall many nights when Dan would crawl into his bed because of a nightmare and not wanting to be by himself.

Dan ends up having to be sedated to calm down. He wakes up to PJ sitting next to him and his hands restrained to the bed.

"Hi." His friend says slowly. Dan moves his hands against the restraints.

"Why am I tied to the bed?" Dan asks, feeling slightly panicky. PJ stands up.

"You had a serious panic attack. It took a whole bunch of nurses to hold you down and sedate you. What did you have a dream about, by the way?"

Dan recounts his nightmare to PJ in as much detail as he possibly can, from the feeling of the grass beneath his feet to the taste of his fear. And seeing Phil's face behind the mask. He shudders, closing his eyes.

"That is horrifying. I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling from all of this. But at least you can take comfort in the fact that Phil isn't the one who kidnapped you. He did see you get kidnapped though, but it's better than-"

"I know it wasn't Phil! But that nightmare still scares me and I don't know why, and I'm really not comfortable being tied up like this. It makes me feel vulnerable, so could you please untie me?!" Dan exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'll have to go get a nurse to see if you're okay. You were freaking out pretty bad earlier." PJ left and got a nurse, who freed Dan from his binds after making certain that Dan wasn't going to freak out.

"Where is P- He, by the way?" Dan asks, not comfortable with saying Phil's name. For some reason, hearing his name just brought this feeling of fear, dread, and anxiety to the 24 year old.

"He's with Anthony and Ian at Anthony's apartment. That's a big reason why I stayed: He didn't want to leave you by yourself, and since you were freaking out about him being in the same room as you, he had me stay." PJ states.

"What about Chris?" Right after Dan says this, said male comes in.

"I'm here as well. The hotel room's lonely when it's just me, so I'm bunking with you two lovelies." Dan looks down at himself.

"I see nothing lovely about myself at the moment. I'm scarred, both mentally and physically. I can't even have my own boyfriend in the room for an entire day without having a freakout, and I don't know why because I don't remember much, and-" Both men cut him off by embracing him.

"It'll be alright Dan. And it's good that you don't remember, because you're not ready to remember. This is just your mind's way of protecting itself from going completely insane. You had a freakout earlier because you probably remembered some small aspect of your torture from that nightmare. With time, your scars will fade, and you'll start feeling better." PJ soothes, rubbing his back as Dan begins to sob into Chris' chest.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, I-I'm just b-being stupid….."

"No you're not. You're dealing with this like any other rational human would. You don't deserve to be going through any of this at all. None of it is your fault. And your memory will return when you feel ready to face it." Chris says.

Dan nods, wanting to believe him. "I just don't know anything anymore…."

* * *

_Well, wasn't that an emo-coaster. Emo is short for emotional, for anyone who doesn't already realize it. And I have begun the process of brainstorming for a sequel to this, so be on the lookout for that, whenever this is finished. I'll let you know when it's up, by the way. For now, please review for infinite love.*hand hearts*_


	13. The Car&A Strange Woman

_This is what I end up with when I stay up until the wee hours of the morning. I pulled a Dan by staying on Tumblr reading Phanfics, I blame him for that by the way. And I woke up feeling so freaking tired and feeling like hell. Was it worth it? Yes, most definitely. I pulled an April Fool's Day joke on my bestie by telling her Phan went canon. She's pissed at me now, but it should pass. 'Cause I kinda told her that Phil put up a picture on Instagram of Dan with a ring on his left hand, and that Phil proposed. Am I bad friend?... Nah, I'll put up with her calling me a hoe for a few days, then she'll be over it. Hopefully, because I honestly can't afford to lose any friends. And if she's reading, then it was a bad, tasteless joke, and I'm sorry._

_Edit: So she wasn't mad. I don't know how to feel about that… She was being so mean, yelling at me and telling me how pissed she was that I did that, and come to find out, she wasn't mad. Should have seen it coming I suppose. XD Please review._

* * *

Phil stares up at the ceiling from Anthony's couch. Said male is currently sat on a chair across from Phil.

"I think we should talk about what happened. Ian and I saw Dan at the hospital. It was a mess. He, was a mess."

"He had a nightmare, and then a panic attack from me being in the room. I gave him a panic attack. Me. No one else. How can I be expected to protect him when I'm the one making him feel scared?"

"Phil, Dan has went through a traumatic experience. All of us know that. And he obviously knows that you wouldn't hurt him. Maybe something about you reminds him of his captor. Did he say anything to maybe hint at it, or maybe there was something you said and it made him uncomfortable?" Anthony asks.

"Not that I can recall. PJ is with him though, I'll ask him about Dan the next time I see him. This just hurts so much seeing Dan scared because of me though. He seemed so fine before falling asleep. Now he can't even enjoy that anymore."

"I know. He'll be okay, just give him time. And then we still need to find this jerk. The police are really of no help, all of them are running with their heads up their a$$es. They probably never would have found Dan, had it not been for Dan breaking himself out.

"Ian and I still have the Smosh Games guys on finding that douche. It's always good having some computer geeks on hand. They've been looking for the car, which really hasn't been easy." Anthony says.

"Thanks Anthony, it really means a lot. You know you don't have to-"

"Yes I do. For Dan. Out of the two of us, I definitely got it better. Dan saved my life. I'm just returning the favor by catching the bastard responsible for all of this hell. Because Dan didn't deserve any of what happened to him. And you don't deserve to hurt or blame yourself for what happened to him."

"I know. I just love Dan more than anything. Seeing him on that bed, covered in bandages and bruises, practically killed me. I even saw what they looked like before they were bandaged. It wasn't a pretty sight. Where is Ian, by the way?" Phil asks, attempting to distract himself.

"He's with the Smosh Games guys, looking for the car. He's been going daily to check up on their progress." Anthony explains. Phil nods.

"Makes sense. How has your shoulder been?" Phil asks, gesturing to Anthony's injured shoulder.

"Still hurts, and it'll scar after it's fully healed, but that's to be expected. That's just how life goes sometimes. It's sh*t. People get hurt and scarred, but they bounce back. And Dan's a pretty strong guy. Stubborn, but then so are you." He gives Phil a small smile before continuing.

"And I just know that all of us are gonna make it out okay. Especially Dan. Who needs armor, when he has you? I know it sounds really lame and cheesy, but you are kind of his knight. You saved him from himself, everyone knows that. Your story was so… deep. With you predicting meeting Dan, the messaging and Skype calls, then actually meeting him. It's like your own version of the Notebook, only cuter and sweeter. And it didn't end there, because your story is still going."

Phil chuckles. "I suppose that's true. But he also saved me. We were just what each other needed at the right time. Like fate, I suppose."

"Curious question, did you two really… after the first PINOF?" Phil blushes in response, giving Anthony his answer.

"That's… actually kind of sweet." The door opens and the two immediately get on the defensive, Anthony getting a knife from the kitchen and holding his phone in the other hand.

Before either of them have a chance to react, Ian scoops Anthony up by the waist, making him drop both the phone and knife.

"We found the car! We found the car!" He practically sings, spinning Anthony around. Anthony wraps his arms around Ian's neck. His shoulder hurts a bit, but he ignores it.

"Are you serious?! That's amazing!" Anthony exclaims.

"You found it?! Brilliant! Now we're that much closer to finding where this guy is. Let's go to it!" Phil cried out joyfully.

"The guys are running a sweep of the area around it now, I just came to get you two." Ian puts Anthony down finally.

Phil rushes to Ian's car like an excited child. Finally they were closer to finding the person who had taken his Dan and made his life hell. Phil recalls the images from the flash drive, shuddering.

Ian drives them out past several residential districts to a small wooded area, secluded from all of the foliage. He parks up by a tree. Phil immediately leaps out.

"Phil, wait a second! Some of this area is private property. There's a few houses around here." Ian exclaims, going after him.

"Where is the car?" Phil asks, looking seriously at Ian. Ian nods, pointing.

"Over this way. Come on, the guys are already there waiting for us. Don't touch anything." He says, walking in the general direction of the car. Phil and Anthony follow along, Phil makes a mental map of the area.

After 10 minutes of walking, they finally make it to the blue VW Beetle. Flashes of Dan being shoved into the trunk as Phil only watches in horror cross the 28 year old's mind. He shakes his head, attempting to rid himself of the picture.

"I'm gonna run the area around it to see if there's anything weird here." Joven says, leaning against a tree.

"This is it, the bastard's car. No license plate, so we can't see who it's registered too though, which sucks. But I think this is the car." Ian states. Phil shakes his head, closing his eyes.

"No, this is definitely the car. This is the car that transported him to hell, and I saw it happen." He sighs, opening his eyes and turning to Ian.

A car pulling up startled all of them. "Sh*t! Hide!" Ian scream whispers. He pulls Anthony underneath the car while everyone else except Phil runs for the cover of the trees.

Phil stays to see who it is. The person immediately slams on the brakes, getting out. It's a woman, a very tired and annoyed looking woman. She can't be much older than Dan, 26 at the oldest.

"Can I help you?" She asks. Phil brushes his fringe back.

"Yes, could you tell me who owns this car here?" He forces himself to ask, gesturing to the VW.

"Why? You interested in buying that piece of scrap metal? If you're all up for wasting money, because it's a big hunk of sh*t, by all means name a price." She replies, her tone bordering slightly on passive aggressive.

"I'm just curious. Is it yours?" Phil asks, doing his weird hand thing. The woman shakes her head.

"No, it's my jerk a$$ baby brother's car. I keep telling him scrap it, but he's always too busy with being a useless lazy a$$. Now I suggest you get off my property before I shove a barrel up your ass and blow a hole up through your pretty pish posh face." Phil is taken aback, and he takes one step backwards.

"I'm sorry." Phil apologizes, the color slowly draining from his face. She begins laughing at him, making Phil only feel weirder.

"What's your name, Brit?" She asks once she stops laughing.

"Ph-Phil." He says, feeling a bit nervous. The woman didn't seem to have everything there in the head, which definitely unnerved him.

She shakes her head. "Short for Phillip, I'd presume. Interestingly enough, my brother is a Phillip." She blinks, as if just seeing Phil for the first time. "Wait a minute… I've seen you on the news. You're that guy off of YouTube whose boyfriend had gotten kidnapped."

Phil nodded. "Yeah, that's me. Dan's okay, he's just at the hospital resting."

"My brother actually watches yours and Dan's stuff. He adores Dan." Her words gave Phil chills straight down to the bone.

"That's great. Anyway, I have to go now. You can tell your brother I said hello." Phil says before remembering to say, "I don't believe I got your name though."

"Kristin. Kristin Smith."

* * *

_So, this got a lot weirder than I thought it would be. And I only just realized something even weirder. Kalel's real name is Kristin Smith. Why in the hell did I make the sister's name that?! Okay, not gonna lie here: I don't like Kalel, never did, and probably never will. The first impression I got from her is that she's a very superficial kind of person, and she enjoys pushing her veganism on everyone, and I don't think that being vegan is very healthy. On top of the fact that she always seems to switch what she's into, and then she pretends like the other ones never even existed. You cannot do that. I mean seriously, how many channels has she had on YouTube that she just went and got rid of because she became interested in something else? Cozplai, KalelNKabuki, Queenbeeuty, WonderlandWardrobe- Too many! I'm sure if I met her in person she would be quite… cordial, but from the bit of her that I can see, I don't like it. And if you like her, then that's fine, but I don't. Tried to, but couldn't. And this just turned into a big rant on Kalel, I am so sorry. Please review._


	14. Kristin's Fury

_If I offended anyone last time with ranting about Kalel, I'm sorry. I wanted to like her when I first saw her, I really did. But I just couldn't. And I knew that her and Anthony wouldn't last. Won't bother lying there, I was counting down till they broke everything off. But this story is about Dan and Phil, so let's get back to that. Phil has a name now, so that's cool. Even if he doesn't fully realize yet._

* * *

Phillip looks up as Kristin comes in. She has a strange look on her face, which didn't seem like a good sign.

"What happened?" He asks casually, trying to keep the panic from his tone.

"I just saw Phil Lester outside by your rust bucket you call a car. He says hi, by the way. Told him you were a fan, gave sympathies for what happened to Dan, yadda, yadda, yadda. Do you know why he'd be wandering around here though?"

"Not a clue. Must be something to do with Dan." Phillip forces himself to reply.

_"__No, no, no, not now. Dan isn't back yet. That moron is getting to close…. He won't find anything more though. This is as close as he'll get. I won't let him get any closer. Not until I have Dan safely secured with me."_ He thinks to himself.

"What have you been doing, Phillip?"

"Looking for a job." He lies. Kristin shakes her head.

"Bull. You've been here all day. Your sh*tbox hasn't been moved in weeks. You still never told me where you went that day either. In the last few weeks, you've left the house twice."

"Okay, you caught me. I've been-"

"Save me the BS. I'm going to smash your laptop, you lazy f**k. I wouldn't mind you not having a job, but the fact that I have to come home to do chores just annoys the hell out of me." She makes a move towards the basement.

"No! I'm gonna start doing more around here, just please don't… don't smash my laptop." He pleads, trying to keep her away from his room.

"You don't listen to me, you never listen." She grabs the door handle.

"No!" He cries. It's too late. She begins to walk down the stairs. Phillip can't push her down. That would mean attention on him. The police would find his little playpen. He doesn't want that.

"This is f**ked up." But there is a smile in her tone, and on her face when she turns to him. "Why's there blood and waste in here though? Did you have someone in here?" Realization hits her, and the smile fades. "You had Dan in here?!"

He nods. "I caught him, but he got out." She tsks at him before grabbing him by his collar to pull him down.

"Moron! If he remembers you, he could tell the police, and then you're off to jail. What all did you do to him?"

Phillip recounts everything, smiling fondly. "He was so tight and soft Kristin…" She punches him in the gut.

"You sent Phil a flash drive?! The police could find prints all over it! You dumba$$!"

"I'm gonna get him back, sis. Dan is mine!"

"Then the first order of business is to find a way to get him. After that, we kill anyone and everyone who is a threat, starting with Phil."

* * *

_What is this chapter? I was starting with something small about Phillip and his sister, and it ended in this… deep thing. I kind of like it though, it didn't go where I thought it was. I just had this already written and in my Documents, so I decided to update. Please review even though this was a VERY short chapter._


	15. His bloody name&Almost over? Not quite

_So, I am in this major frenzy where I've been just sat in bed, in pajamas and mismatched socks, in the browsing position, writing. There is a crease from how much I've been sitting here. I am not kidding. And earlier, I was about to continue with updates when a stink bug slammed into my chest. It was a very traumatizing experience, even though they don't scare me. Over to Dan and Phil in their story._

* * *

The doctors and nurses gave Dan medicine to make him sleep, because he couldn't close his eyes without having some sort of violent nightmare. Now, he just doesn't have dreams, which is almost scarier than nightmares. Almost.

He keeps having the same dream about Phil, even though he knows for a fact that Phil wasn't the person- No, he wasn't the monster who harmed him. So then why did he keep having the same nightmare? Was his subconscious trying to tell him something?

Dan picks at his breakfast: soggy eggs, torched toast, and frozen pancakes with frozen butter and stale tasting syrup. Disgusting hospital food.

"I want Phil." He says finally. PJ looks up from his book, surprised.

"Are you sure you're okay with it now? You haven't been exactly good with-"

"PJ! I want my boyfriend, now!" Dan knows he probably sounds like a petulant child, but he doesn't care. He just wants Phil back.

"Alright, I'll go call Ian from a payphone downstairs or something." PJ replies.

"And could you maybe have him bring some real food? This tastes like a$$, and looks like sh*t." Dan adds. Chris snickers.

"That's hospital food for you. Even in America. The finest sh*t there will ever be, to keep you from doing stupid things to land yourself in the hospital, so you won't come again. Not saying you did anything stupid Dan." He pats Dan's head affectionately, and Dan makes like he's gonna stab him with a plastic fork.

"Don't touch my hair. I need my straightener." He swings his legs off of the edge of the bed, standing up.

"Funny thing, it's uh… It's still in the room." Chris says. Dan runs his hands through his hair, eyes wide.

"And my laptop?"

"Also, still in the room. But I'll go with Peej to get them once Ian, Phil, and Anthony get here so you won't be alone."

PJ leaves to find a payphone. It takes him 10 minutes, but he finally finds one. Ian answers on the second ring.

"Hello?" Ian answers.

"Hey, it's PJ. You remember, Dan and Phil's friend? Listen, is Phil currently with you?" PJ asks.

"Yeah, he's right here. You wanna talk to him?" Ian asks, sounding slightly confused. PJ chuckles slightly.

"Not right now, I um… Dan, actually wants to see him. Demands, is a more fitting term for it actually. He misses Phil. Could you maybe come over here?"

"Sure thing. We have some awesome news that's too exciting to be said on the phone anyway." Ian replies.

After hanging up, PJ went to the room. Dan's in bed, arms crossed, and pouting.

"What now?" PJ asks. "Phil's coming."

"My straightener and laptop are in the hotel room. I want the Internet and no hobbit hair." He says simply. Both PJ and Christ snicker at him.

"After they get here, we'll go grab your things since Phil would have my a$$ if we left you by yourself." That made Dan laugh.

"He'd have more than your arse, mate. He'd rip you in half." Chris adds in, chuckling.

When Phil arrives with Ian and Anthony, he trails behind them tentatively. After that freakout Dan had, no one could really blame him for being hesitant. Even though all he wanted to do was rush into the room, scoop Dan in close, and attack his face with kisses.

Ian and Anthony go in first, and Dan asks, "PJ, I thought you said Phil was with them. Where is he?"

"Right behind us. Come on Phil, pretty sure Dan won't bite." Ian says. Phil takes a deep breath, going in.

"Hi Dan." He mumbles, waving. The side of Dan's mouth curls up into a half smile.

"I've missed you." Then his half smile fades as he shudders, remembering something.

"_Hello Daniel, my name is Phillip."_

"No!" Dan screams, flipping off of the bed. He scoots back to the wall, eyes wide and panting.

"Oh my god! Dan, are you okay?!" Phil exclaims, trying to help him up.

"No! No Phillip!" Dan cries, tears streaming down his face. PJ and Chris look at each other, confused. Phil leans down, and Dan starts hitting at his chest.

"Dan, what are you going on about?" Anthony asks. Ian nods, equally confused.

"Phillip!" Dan cries out again.

"I'm gonna go get a nurse." Chris states, moving towards the door.

"No! No nurse!" Dan grabs Phil's arm. Chris pauses.

"Then can you please explain what you're on about? Why do you keep saying Phillip? Phil's right h-"

"His name! Phillip! It was his bloody name!" He shouts, and the room goes silent. Phil rises, bringing Dan with him.

Everyone's eyes are wide in shock. PJ is the first to speak. "As if the situation couldn't have been more traumatizing. That must have been painful."

Phil can't speak, running too many things through his head at once. He recalls that weird woman, Kristin. She mentioned a brother. And then the car…. The car! And she said he liked him and Dan. His name was… His name was Phillip! Too many similarities there to be coincidence, right?

"I found him!" Phil doesn't realize that he has spoken until everyone in the room is staring at him as if he's grown 3 extra heads.

Ian understands first. "Yeah, that reminds me. We found the car." Dan tenses up, looking Phil in the eyes.

"You what?! You know who he is?" Dan can't believe his ears. He sits down. This is too much. Does this mean the nightmare is almost over?

"As well as his general location. Phil met his sister." Anthony adds in.

Phil explains what happened with the car and meeting Kristin. Dan begins to cry again, but tears of joy.

"This means that it's almost over, right?" He asks. Phil takes his hand.

"Hopefully."

* * *

"What do you mean, 'You can't arrest him,'?! He's the one who did it!" Phil exclaims, feeling very annoyed. He had went with Anthony to the police station to tell them about Dan's kidnapper.

Lo and behold, they ended up with the same exact infuriating cop as last time, and he hadn't really changed a bit. In fact, Phil felt like he had gotten even more irritating.

"I mean what I said. We can look into him as a potential suspect, but we can't just arrest him on the grounds of you guys going in and finding that he has the same car as the stalker, and Dan gave you his name. First name at least. I could actually arrest you for trespassing. That was private property you boys were on. I'll give you a free pass though."

Phil and Anthony give him thanks, although both have a good feeling that he won't do anything. He never did anything last time, and that ended up with Dan's kidnapping.

"That motherf**ker! He probably gets off on sh*t like this! We have evidence to say that this Phillip Smith dude kidnapped Dan, too much for a coincidence, and he still acts like a prick!" Anthony exclaims once they're back in the car.

Phil slams his head onto the dashboard. "I don't wanna waste any more time on the cops when they're clearly not helping a damn thing! They probably wouldn't have found Dan until he was-" Phil's voice cracks as he starts crying.

Anthony rubs his back, knowing exactly where Phil was going with that. "I know, but it's okay because Dan did get out, and he's okay. Shooken up to hell? Yeah. But he's alive, and that's what matters."

"Let's get back to Dan." Phil replies.

Kristin and Phillip watch them pull into the parking lot of the hospital. "Why are we just waiting around? Let's go get him now!" He takes a step towards the entrance to the parking garage to get to Phil, but Kristin pulls him back.

"Not yet, it's too early. Much, much too early. Patience is key. You move too quickly, and you get caught. We have to wait." She says.

Phillip groans like a child, but nods. "For how long though?" He asks.

"Your time will come, little brother. Your time will come…"

* * *

_This was a bit interesting and deep. I wasn't even going for this, but then I remembered the prickish officer, and needed more of that. Originally, this chapter was MUCH shorter, but I wanted to keep going. Also, it's almost midnight here, and I'm listening to Muse. Regular night for me. Please review, and I'll go to sleep… In about 5 hours._


	16. The story of Bear and Lion

_Hi, this chapter is short, but I really didn't wanna add to it because it would ruin the emotion in_ it.

* * *

"We're on our own. The police are definitely gonna be useless." Anthony states. Dan looks up from his laptop.

"What do you mean?" He asks. Phil explains the situation.

"That guy was so close to arresting US for being on private property. Didn't matter that we found the car before they did, and we have a name. It was private property, so our word doesn't mean sh*t to them."

"Well, maybe we don't need the police. We've gotten this far, and amassed quite the YouTube following with support. Shane Dawson, Tyler Oakley, Tobuscus, Joey Graceffa, Grace Heilberg, Jenna Marbles… So many YouTubers have the ability to help. We just need to ask."

"Do you remember anything new? Like, how his face looks or something?" Phil blurts out. He feels guilty for asking, but if Dan knows more about Phillip, then they have that much more of a chance for finding him.

Phil doesn't even need to apologize, his face shows immediate regret. "It's fine. I remember his voice. Very smooth, but not like soothing smooth. It was more of creepy smooth. Other than that, nothing."

Phil apologizes anyway, and Dan waves him off. Outside, it's dark. "Could you tell me a story?" He asks, sounding like a small child instead of a 24 year old man.

Bundled up under covers with messy hair, Dan looks like almost childlike. Phil smiles, sitting next to Dan on the bed.

"Okay, what kind of story?" Phil asks, placing a hand on the bed beside Dan.

"Happy." Dan murmurs.

"One, there was llama. He was very sarcastic and witty, and quite articulate." Dan smirks at this.

"Oh really? Was his name Dan?" He asks. Phil smiles, but shakes his head.

"His name was Bear. He had curly brown hair, and eyes the color of maltesers. Another thing is that he was freakishly tall, but he was nice, really nice.

"He was also bi, with a boyfriend that he had known since he was 18. He was a ferocious, but kind lion, and he was by far, very handsome." This gets a small laugh out of Dan.

"Tell me more about this handsome boyfriend." Dan states.

"Well, he was shorter than Bear by just a couple inches, but that wasn't important. His hair was similar to Bear's, only dyed black and his fringe swept to the opposite side. His eyes were ocean blue. They were very much in love.

"Anyways, one horrible day, an evil and cruel monster took the llama away. He hurt him… So, so much. Which hurt Lion as well, because he couldn't help. Bear managed to escape the monster, and come back. But he wasn't really the same…" Dan closes his eyes, a single tear falling.

"What happened next?" Dan asks quietly.

"Lion was upset that his Bear had gotten hurt, so he went and found the monster. They fought, Lion getting hurt in the process, but he slayed the monster for Bear. Then he got some maltesers to show his love for his Bear, and they both lived happily ever after. The end."

Dan rests his head back on the pillow. "I can only hope our story has that ending." He says, blinking slowly.

Phil brushes Dan's fringe back. "What? Maltesers and happily ever after?" He asks. Dan nods, closing his eyes.

"Maltesers and happily ever after…" Dan mumbles, falling asleep within minutes.

* * *

_So, I have the next several chapters already written out, and I have to say that I am impressed with how good they're looking._


	17. Ian's Phone&Found You

_So this chapter definitely got away from me, but in a really good way. I had just started writing, and couldn't stop._

* * *

Phil was sleeping peacefully when some movement wakes him up. Since Dan had been found, Phil became more alert, and a much lighter sleeper. He sits up, glancing at Dan.

Dan is sleeping like a baby. Phil stands up. Ian comes out of the bathroom and Phil jumps.

"You scared me." He whispers loudly.

"Sorry. What time is it?" Ian asks, reaching into his pocket for his phone, only to discover that it isn't there.

"I think it's around 4 something, but I'm not completely sure." Phil replies. Ian digs through all of his pockets, and around the room for his phone.

"Have you seen my phone?" He asks. Phil shakes his head. "F**k, I need it. I must have left it in my car."

"I'll get it for you." Phil says. Ian raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Ian asks. Phil nods, holding out a hand.

"I can get it, I've seen your phone before. You can stay and keep an eye on things, and I'll run down and get your phone."

"Okay…." Ian replies, handing Phil his keys. "Just remember to lock it up after you're finished."

Phil nods again, grabbing his glasses and putting them on. "Got it."

It's a little creepy, being down in a parking garage late at night, or early in the morning, depending on how you look at it. Phil can't help but feel a little nervous in the dark. He can hardly see his hands in front of his face.

Why did he volunteer to go alone down in the empty parking garage when it's really dark, and his footsteps echo every time he puts his foot down? Phil should have waited until the sun was up, but of course he has to be the good friend by offering to get the phone immediately when Ian says that he needs to have his phone.

Or maybe, better yet, he could have let Ian and Anthony go down together for the phone when the sun was high in the sky, because there's more safety in numbers, and sunlight. Instead, Phil had to be a helpful person and say, "I'll go get that for you."

Sometimes Phil really hated how freakishly nice he was, but it wasn't something he could really change, so he accepted it.

After walking for ages, Phil finally makes it to Ian's car. He unlocks the car door, unaware that he is being watched from the shadows. Phil sits in the driver's side, digging through the glove compartment until he finds Ian's phone.

"There it is." He says to himself, pocketing the phone. Phil is just climbing out when he hears the sound of glass shattering and a car alarm going off, which makes him drop Ian's keys. He squeaks.

"Crap, the keys!" He cries out, getting down to get the keys. Phil looks up to see a silhouette of someone in front of the car going off. His eyes widen. He gets back into the seat, shoving the key into the ignition and slamming the door.

"F**k! Not right now!" The 28 year old says to himself. The person doesn't move, which creeps Phil out further. But he knows who it is.

The car alarm ceases, and the person disappears. But it doesn't soothe Phil in the slightest. Abandoning all of his fears and worries, Phil steps out. He needs to be strong for Dan and fight.

"Be the ferocious lion. Protect the llama." He murmurs to himself, looking around. What he doesn't expect, is a fist crashing into his jaw. He falls to the floor, a metallic taste in his mouth.

"You know, you're not as tough as you try to make out to be, Phil. I was expecting a bigger fight with how big you were talking." A voice says. Phillip.

"So you're Phillip." Phil spits some blood out. He sits up, and another fist crashes into his jaw.

"So, my little pet gave a name, did he?"

"Dan isn't your little pet, and he never will be." Phil swings his legs around, catching Phillip's ankles and knocking him down. He stands up, kicking Phillip in the abdomen. Every piece of anger and hatred Phil had ever harbored for this… monster comes out full force.

Phillip reaches up, punching Phil in the crotch. Phil doubles over, and Phillip pulls him down. "Dan is mine! I warned you about getting in my way. Now, you will die." He wraps his hands around Phil's neck.

"D-Dan loves me, and I love him… That's the difference between you and me…." Phil gasps out, clawing at his arms to break free.

"Dan will learn to love me. I just needed more TIME!"

Phil closes his eyes, raising his legs and rolling back, breaking Phillip's hold on his neck. He coughs and gasps for air, crawling away. Phil waves when he notices a woman by the elevator.

"Please… Help…" He says, but his voice is too hoarse for her to hear.

"Sorry Philly, no one can hear you, and they never will." Phillip states, getting up. He's holding a knife.

* * *

Dan opens his eyes. He's thirsty. Ian is stood by the door, Anthony is asleep in a chair, but Phil is nowhere in sight.

"Ian, where's Phil?" Dan asks, getting out of bed. Ian looks over at him, startled.

"Down in the parking garage. He went to get my phone…" Dan detects a hint of worry in his tone.

"When did he go to get your phone?"

Ian glances outside of the room at a clock. "It's 5 now, so he's been gone…. 20 minutes… He's probably just mixed up about where I parked." But Ian doesn't sound completely sure of himself.

"What if he's here?! What if he has Phil now?!" Dan can't contain the panic in his voice.

"It's okay, I don't think he'd come here. There's too many-"

"Don't you try to tell me it's okay! It isn't f**king okay! Phil has been gone for 20 minutes, and you never said anything or even thought to check on him! I'm going after him!" Dan says, ripping off his heart monitor clip.

"No! Wait up!" Ian calls out. Dan just runs, using his IV stand for balance.

"He could be killing Phil right now, I am not waiting for you!"

Phil wrestles away the knife from Phillip, cutting his arm in the process. He throws the knife far from both of them, getting up and running in the opposite direction when Phillip goes after it.

"You can't hide from me forever! On coward runs like a dog with his tail between his legs! You seemed perfectly content to make threats, but you're not holding true. So you're both full of sh*t and as well as a coward!" Phillip calls out.

Phil climbs underneath a car before replying, "And you're a fool if you think Dan could ever love someone who takes joy in hurting and raping him!"

"He needed to learn his place. He is mine, and mine alone. I can do with him what I want." Phillip replies. Phil crawls underneath other cars to get closer to the elevator. He just needs to buy more time before Phillip catches him.

"You don't own Dan." Phil pokes his head out from under the car, pulling back when he sees Phillip's feet. Unfortunately, Phillip notices.

"Are you saying that you do?" He asks, watching the car.

"Of course not." Phil replies, trying to make his voice appear farther away. No such luck. Phillip walks closer to the car, going behind it.

Phillip waits until he sees Phil crawling out from under the car before rushing at him and stepping on his hands to keep him from moving. Phil struggles, and Phillip pulls him out from underneath the car completely.

He throws him on the ground, placing a foot on Phil's neck to make sure he didn't move.

"Found you."

* * *

_There was more to this originally, but I like a good cliff hanger every now and again. Helps with tension and suspense or something like that._


	18. The Dark Side of Phil

_This is Dan's account of what happened when he makes it to Phil._

* * *

Dan is running faster than he's ever run in his life, energized solely with adrenaline from worrying about Phil. And amazingly enough, his IV stand doesn't trip him. Ian falls way behind him, due to the lack of an adrenaline rush.

When Dan reaches the parking garage, he expects Phil to already be dead. Instead, he is greeted with the sight of Phillip with one hand on Phil's neck, and the other on a knife poised above Phil's head.

Phil is clawing desperately at Phillip's arm, gasping for breath. Dan doesn't waste any time, he rushes to them, ripping his IV out and wrapping the cord around Phillip's neck. Blood drips up his arm, but he barely feels it. And in the split second he took in getting to Phillip, he notices Phil's look of surprise to see Dan there.

Phillip drops the knife, grabbing at the cord around his neck. He throws Dan off of him. "You b*tch!" Phillip yells out in rage.

Dan puts an arm over his face in an attempt to shield himself. Phillip gets up and starts walking towards Dan. Dan backs away, terrified.

Phil is trying to regain his breath, coughing and hacking. Dan flips onto his stomach, crawling away from Phillip.

"No! Please no! NO!" Dan screams when Phillip grabs his leg, attempting to kick him away. Phillip grabs his other leg, pulling him back as he claws desperately at the ground, struggling to find purchase on the completely flat pavement.

Phillip flips him onto his back, getting on top of him. This only makes Dan struggle more, eyes widening in absolute fear. He can only whimper as Phillip rips open his hospital gown.

"Phil…" Dan whimpers. The next couple of seconds get pretty blurred, as one moment Phillip was stroking Dan's bandages, and the next Phil had him pinned down on the ground beating the crap out of him.

"Keep your filthy hands off of MY boyfriend!" Phil growls angrily. The instant Phil had heard the ripping of Dan's hospital gown, he saw red.

Dan saw the unadulterated rage in Phil's eyes as he continued throwing punches onto Phillip. It was a bit unnerving, as well as intriguing. Dan had never seen so much hatred in Phil's ocean blue eyes ever. It's weird, and pretty terrifying. In fact, too terrifying to handle. Especially when Dan realizes that Phil isn't stopping.

Phillip's face is red and wet with his own blood, and Phil's fists are covered with Phillip's blood up to his wrists. The vein in Phil's neck stands out, and his face is red.

"Phil?" Dan asks meekly, holding his gown shut. When Phil doesn't respond, he tries again, louder. "Phil! PHIL!" He walks to Phil, grabbing his shoulders.

"Phil stop! You're gonna kill him!"

This seems to snap Phil out of his rageful trance, as he looks up at Dan, then down to Phillip. He's panting, his chest moving up and down rapidly.

"I think you got him Phil…" Dan breathes out, chuckling without earns a small laugh from Phil.

"Sorry." Phil apologizes, noticing a small hint of fear in Dan's eyes. He stands up, and a strong stinging feeling hits his hands. "Ow my hands…. I really shouldn't punch anything else for the next couple of weeks." He says, shaking his hands loosely.

"It's fine. You just went a little psycho boyfriend there for a bit. Do they? Let me see." Dan replies, taking Phil's hands and kissing his knuckles. Phil chuckles slightly.

"Oh you're kissing them better are you?" Phil asks. Dan kisses Phil's cheek.

"Yeah I am. Has it worked, do they still hurt?" Dan smiles genuinely with his dimples showing.

"No, but my lips are kind of hurting." Phil replies innocently. Dan giggles, pecking Phil on the lips.

"You are such a dingus, but I love you."

* * *

_This part is just sort of filler for the aftermath. Please review._


	19. He's Gone&WTF is going on!

_I completely spaced out on this. I had already gotten this chapter written, but then forgot about it because I'd continued to work on it, as well as begun working on the sequel. So be sure to look out for it sometime whenever this is over. I'll give you guys the title on the final A/N or something._

* * *

"You run really fast for someone who never exercises." Ian pants once he gets down to the parking garage. He had the unfortunate luck of running into a herd of nurses on their way to check on Dan after realizing that his heart rate monitor flatlined from him taking the clip off.

"I had a good reason to. Phil almost died!" Dan says. Ian glances around.

"So where's he now? You scare him off?" Ian asks.

"Unconscious I think. Phil beat the sh*t out of him." Dan answers, pointing to where Phillip's beaten body lay, only to realize that he wasn't there. Phil's eyes went wide.

"Where'd he go?" Phil asks, looking around. At that moment, Ian notices the blood trickling down Dan's arm, as well as some dried blood on Phil's arm.

"Hey Dan, you're bleeding. And so's Phil." He points out. Phil takes one look and faints. Ian catches him, wrapping one of Phil's arms around his shoulder.

Dan glances down, swaying slightly. "Oh yeah, he was about to stab Phil, so I used what weapons I had available: my IV cord. And the cord couldn't have been much use still attached to me, so I took it out." He places his arm around Ian's shoulder to steady himself.

"Alrighty then, let's get back inside before he decides to try and attack again or something." This makes Dan chuckle weakly.

He carries both Dan and Phil back into the hospital with great difficulty, and almost gives a nurse a heart attack when she lays eyes on the two British men leaning on him.

"Oh my goodness, what on earth happened?!"

"Not too sure to be honest. Phil went down to the garage to get my phone, he got attacked, then Dan went to go get Phil, and fought his attacker off. Phil's just passed out because Dan's bleeding." Ian says simply. Dan waves a hand.

"I'm fine…" He murmurs before slumping over the nurse's desk.

"Phil's gonna need an ice pack or something for his hand after you're done checking him out for other injuries though." Ian says with a small chuckle.

A nurse takes Dan away to fix him up, and another takes Phil away, not finding any humor in Ian's words. She shows this by giving him a pointed look.

Ian goes back to Anthony, finding him near the nurse's station with arms crossed and a confused look on his face.

"What the f**k is going on? Why is Dan not in the room? I just saw Phil being wheeled away on a f**king STRETCHER. What happened?" He asks. Ian grabs Anthony's arms.

"Dude, shut up. Everything's somewhat okay. They're fine. Phil went to get my phone since I left it in my car. Like a moron, I let him go alone. And… Phillip attacked him in the parking garage." Ian says.

"And how does Dan fit into this?" Anthony asks, having a good feeling about where Ian is going with the story.

"Like I said, Phillip attacked Phil. Dan woke up, asked where Phil was. He freaked out and bolted, and by the time I caught up to him, they were together, Dan's gown was ripped open, and Phil's hands were all red. I'll ask about that when they get back. But from what Dan told me, he saw Phillip about to stab Phil, so he ripped his IV cord out, and started choking him with it."

This makes Anthony crack a smile. He whistles. "Wow, didn't know Dan had it in him. That is pretty bada$$. At least they're okay though."

"That isn't even the craziest thing. Phil beat him into a bloody pulp. Apparently, Phillip was about to try something, and Phil just went ballistic on him. Like, he was about ready to kill Phillip."

"That's freaky. That bastard must look really f**ked then, doesn't he?" Ian bites his lip.

"Don't know. I never saw him." Ian says. Anthony cocks an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean? Phil f**ked him up, that means he knocked him out, right?" Ian just shrugs.

"There was blood on the ground, and Dan went to point to where he was, but then he just wasn't there. Like he had vanished. Then I noticed Dan bleeding and Phil passed out."

"So he's still loose then?" Anthony asks. Ian nods.

"Guess so."

* * *

_I've been in a constant state of happy excitement since Dan and Phil made the announcement that they're gonna be going to Japan. Most of my favorite YouTubers have gone to Japan. And the fact that Phil said that him booking the tickets and stuff was a spontaneous move, excites me because he said that he's never spontaneous. Plus, a trip to Japan just sounds so... romantic. I want my boyfriend to be awesome enough to take me to Japan. If I had one anyway. :/ Oh well, I have my best friend, and that's all I need for now. Please review._


	20. Lame Jokes&Frozen Peas

_I'm still working on thinking out an ending, but my brain refuses to cooperate. See, my deal on writing is that I'm ALWAYS getting new ideas. And when I have an idea, it sort of latches itself onto my like a leech or something, and then refuses to let me go. So that's how it's been for me._

* * *

The first thing Dan notices when he wakes up is a bright white light and a sterile, chemically smell. He turns on his side, and sees Phil in a bed beside him.

"Am I in heaven or hell right now?" He asks no one in particular.

"Neither. You're still in the hospital. That was a risky move, taking off your heart monitor clip and ripping out your IV. Lost a lot of blood there Dan. You're lucky to be alive. So is he." She points a thumb in Phil's direction.

"He's okay?" Dan asks, relieved. She nods.

"Swollen throat from strangulation, laceration on his arm, some scrapes and bruises, but other than that, he's fine. Nothing permanent. Well, the laceration may scar, but he won't have any life threatening after effects from anything. Swollen throat'll go down, the laceration will heal, as will the bumps and scrapes. An officer will be around later today to ask you two about what happened today, so get some rest." She says, leaving.

Phil sits up, coughing. He smiles when he turns to Dan. "Hi." He says hoarsely.

Dan smiles back. "Hey. We're alive, I think." Dan chuckles.

"Hey Dan, I have a question for you." Phil says slightly quietly, his voice scratchy sounding, but his tone very light.

"Okay, ask away." Dan replies.

"What do you call a pony with a sore throat?"

Just the question is enough to get a smile out of Dan, but he asks anyway.

"I don't know, what do you call a pony with a sore throat?"

"A little hoarse." Phil answers. Both of them crack up into laughter until Phil starts coughing.

"That was the lamest joke I have ever heard in my life, thank you for that Phil." Dan says, chuckling slightly.

"Humor is a good coping mechanism. Though laughing with a sore throat does hurt." Phil replies, rubbing his throat.

"You alright?" Dan asks, getting up to sit beside Phil. He nods.

"I'm fine. That was really brave of you, by the way."

"What was brave? I pulled back as soon as he turned to me." Dan states.

"You saved my life. He would have killed me if you hadn't have come in and pulled him off of me." Phil says.

"I was running on adrenaline, which lasted up until he pulled me off his back. Then I froze like a little mouse in front of a f**king king sized cobra or something. And then he almost… he almost…" Dan rests his head on Phil's chest, his own chest heaving up and down with sobs.

Phil rubs his back. "Shh…. No more tears. He didn't this time because I was there, and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you… He isn't gonna hurt you ever again if I have anything to say about it. And just think, we know who he is now."

Dan looks up at Phil, nodding. They lay back down on Phil's hospital bed, Dan cuddling up against Phil and Phil with an arm draped over Dan.

Phillip places a bag of frozen peas over his eyes, switching back and forth as both are completely swollen. Kristin just smirks condescendingly, angering him further.

"I take it killing Phil was harder than it looks." She says, looking up from her magazine. Phillip just scowls.

"I almost had him! He was right under me and the knife was right above his f**king face! Then Dan had to come in and play little hero-"

"Hold on, you couldn't kill Phil because Dan came in and rescued him?" She interrupts.

"Yeah, Dan came flying in and wrapped his IV cord around my neck and started choking me with it. He backed off when I finally pulled him off though, so I still scare him, which is good news." He pulls a bottle of water out of the fridge, pouring it over his head.

"So I would assume Phil's the one who turned your face into ground beef?" Phillip nods.

"I thought he was out, but I was just getting Dan's hospital gown off to f**k him so they'd both know who's in charge, and the next thing I know, Phil is whaling me and sounding very angry."

"I can see why. But you need to be ready next time. Bring a better weapon than just some flimsy knife. This isn't a game anymore, it's a hunt. You screw up, you end up a$$ raped in jail for the rest of your life."

Phillip nods. "Got it. Better weapon, more secluded area. That sound good?"

"Better."

* * *

_This chapter actually made me grin a bit, specifically for Phil's crappy horse/hoarse joke. And the medical stuff isn't really something I know too much about, but if I remember correctly, you can have a very sore throat from someone strangling you, and your throat will swell up. Just correct me if I'm wrong or something. Also, for the past few days, I have been working on reading through the Harry Potter series, because I have actually never read through it fully. I've read the first 2, partially through the 3rd one, and then made it completely to the end of the 7th one. So I've decided to read all them just because I want to. So I apologize if I start updating late. Please review._


	21. British Support&The Interview

_I've almost made it through The Prisoner of Azkaban, and it's better than what I thought. This chapter actually played out much differently than what I originally intended, which I believe to be a good thing. Because if I always set out to do something like write a chapter in a particular way, and it turned out exactly how I envisioned it, there'd be no surprise for myself. And that wouldn't be any fun._

* * *

A couple officers walk into the room. Dan stirs next to Phil, quickly pulling away from him and sitting up.

"We surveyed the parking garage, came up with some blood not tracing back to either you or Phil." The first officer, a man, says.

"We know who this guy is though. His name is Ph-Ph….." Dan sputters, not being able to say his name.

Phil sits up beside him. "Phillip Smith." He says simply, rubbing Dan's arms. Phil's voice his still very hoarse and scratchy.

The female officer nods. "We'll look into him, and run a background check. But we'd like to do a formal interview on what happened, if that's okay."

Both Phil and Dan nod. Phil recounts every part of the attack he remembers. Dan's eyes widen.

"... And then, out of the corner of my eye, I see Dan coming up behind him with his IV cord. And he slings it around Phillip's neck and forces him off of me…" Dan smiles slightly at that part.

Once Phil finishes with his side, Dan tells his story. From waking up to Phil being gone, all the way through Phil rescuing from being sexually assaulted another time.

"The stories add up with the examination." Phil overhears the male officer tell his partner. Dan is too busy nuzzling his face into Phil's chest to notice.

"Why wouldn't it?" He wanted to say, but Phil held his tongue. They need to keep the officers on their side to find Phillip. If he fights them, then they're not gonna make much more of an effort to find him.

After they left, Dan looks up. "You're really warm." He says.

"Are you tired?" Phil asks. Dan nods, laying down in his own hospital bed.

"That was draining."

The next day, an officer guarding them comes in. Dan and Phil both look at each other, confused.

"You have a new visitor. Says he's friends with you two." She says. A man with very bright red hair poking out from under a denim jacket walks in sporting a lip ring.

Immediately, Dan and Phil are completely awake. Dan stands up, nearly tripping on his IV stand and exclaiming, "Ben? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come almost the exact instant I heard about you getting kidnapped, but Louise had been heading up giving support to you from the mother country, and we needed a plan, and some plane tickets. It took longer than we thought…." Ben explains.

"So wait, is she here?" Dan asks, his mind going immediately to Louise's daughter, Darcy. Ben shakes his head.

"No. She was just heading up the group to get us all here for you. She still has Darcy to look after, and Matt. And she doesn't wanna put them in danger."

"So who all is here?" Phi asks. Ben looks up, thinking.

"Let's see here…. Aside from me, there is Jack and Dean, Caspar, the Harries' twins, Zoe and Joe, and then Alfie."

"Where are they right n-" Dan starts, but he is interrupted by several people coming in.

"Right here! We came to help out. Originally it was to find you, but then you turned up so-Ow!" Dean is interrupted with Jack punching his arm. He rubs his arm, glaring at Jack.

"We're here to make sure you stay safe, and to find that guy who's causing this massive… thing. This nightmare has to end." Alfie says.

Zoe nods. "We're all to split up into groups."

"Obviously, you and Phil are together with me and Caspar. And then Jack and Dean are with Chris and PJ. And then Jack and Finn are gonna be with Ian and Anthony." Ben states. Dan and Phil nod.

"Sounds good to me." Dan replies.

* * *

Kristin looks up after hearing a knock on the door. It's the police. "Sh*t." She mumbles.

Phillip is on the couch, watching the news with the same information about police looking for Dan's kidnapper. He smirks to himself.

"What's going-" Kristin quickly places a hand over his mouth to muffle his voice.

"It's the cops. Get in the basement and be quiet." She hissed. His eyes widened, and he did as she asked.

Kristin locked the door behind him, hiding the key underneath their sink. She fixed up her hair and opened the door, pretending to look shocked.

"Hello Miss Smith. We came to ask you a few questions regarding your younger brother-" She cuts him off.

"I haven't seen Phillip in a while." Kristin replies. The officers just nod.

"Still, we'd like a few questions. May we come in?"

"I don't see why not." She says, moving out of the way to allow them to enter. Internally, she was panicky, but thankfully it didn't show.

They sat on the couch, right where Phillip had been sitting minutes before. Kristin quickly thinks of something to keep the cops occupied.

"Could I get you something to eat? Maybe a drink perhaps?" She offers. Both of them refuse, and her mouth sets into a thin line. Kristin forces a smile, taking a seat on an armchair by the couch.

"Now, you mentioned that your brother hasn't been here in a few days?" One asks, taking out a notepad and pen. A chubby, black haired cop with a little moustache: The practical epitome of cop stereotypes. The other is polar opposite: Really skinny and tall, about Phil Lester's height. She nods.

"That's right. He was on about something, I wasn't really paying attention. He's always freaking about something or another. Then he told me that he had to leave for a while, a vacation of some kind. And I haven't seen him since." She lies smoothly.

"Does your brother have any sort of relations with Daniel James Howell?" She feigns shock, placing a hand on her chest.

"That poor British guy who got kidnapped and hurt? Of course not. I don't even think Phillip knows him…" Kristin trails off as she notices one of the cops looking at something sticking out from under the coffee table.

He reaches a thin arm underneath the table, taking out what appears to be a wadded up piece of cloth. Upon unraveling, it's a black tee shirt. Not a plain tee shirt however, because this one has writing and a picture on it.

Two little animated people jumping beside each other, one with a purplish chullo, and the other with a llama hat. The chullo hatted person had a black speech bubble above, while the other's was below.

And the captions read:_ "AmazingPhil,"_ and _"Danisnotonfire."_

* * *

_Also, if I end up going on a huge hiatus period with this, I am deeply sorry, but I'm dealing with personal internal issues that affect who I am as a person, and who I want to be. As in, my own personal beliefs on things. Specifically, religious things. I'm not trying to shove this down anyone's throat, but I am a Christian, born and raised. But there are some things about Christianity that I just don't agree with. The obvious being many Christians' views on homosexuality. I won't go any further than that, but please review, and hopefully I'll keep updating regularly._


	22. Phillip's got a gun(And Jack)

_I will say it was a spur of the moment decision to bring "every other YouTuber under the sun," out, to quote the last review. I had only did that because I wanted to do something with Jack and Dean, but I couldn't just have them pop out without others, hence why I brought everyone else. Other than Louise of course, for obvious reasons.  
A big thank you to juliannarox. That last review really cleared some stuff up for me, and helped me to reach a place in my life where I feel comfortable with believing what I believe in. And this fic has reached 21 Follows and 15 favorites! That is mental! I honestly can't thank all of you guys enough for just reading this and supporting me through this. Please review_

* * *

Phillip sneaks out, wearing gloves, and taking care in not slipping into his razor wire. He now has a gun on him from Kristin to hunt down his pet properly. He has no clue of what was going on with the police and Kristin, but he didn't wanna be anywhere near the house if they had gotten any clues that he had something to do with Dan's disappearance.

He unlocks the shed in their backyard, getting out supplies: duct tape, zip ties, blindfold, a gag, a rag, and a bottle of chloroform. Phillip places all of these things into a bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He locks up the shed and leaves.

Meanwhile, Kristin tries to explain off the tee shirt. "I had no idea he knew who they were. But it proves nothing. It's just a tee shirt."

"Then you wouldn't mind if we took a look around then?" The taller cop asks. Kristin forces a bright smile.

"Actually I would, as you have no legal rights to do a search without a -"

The chubbier cop holds up a piece of paper; it was a search warrant. He gives her a grim smile.

"As it turns out, your brother's car was identified as the vehicle which aided in Dan Howell's kidnapping."

Kristin crosses her arms, polite facade gone, replaced with the most burning glare towards the two officers.

"Fine." She huffs. When they make it to the basement door, she pales slightly.

They jiggle the door handle, but nothing happens. "Is this door usually locked?" Asks the skinny cop. She nods.

"We lost the key, and then never bothered to replace it. We never go down there anyway, too dark." Kristin lies through her teeth.

She calms considerably when they seem to believe her lie and move on. Upstairs, she has taken the liberty of setting up the guest room to look somewhat like Phillip's room as a decoy, in the emergency of cops snooping around. Like now.

Finding nothing else, they confiscate the Dan and Phil tee shirt, and leave. Kristin takes a calming sigh of relief. She knocks on the basement door once she hears the cop car pull out.

"Okay jerk wad, they're gone. You can come out now." Says Kristin. After a few minutes and no answer, she unlocks the door and tromps down the stairs to give him what for.

Kristin freezes in her tracks when she realizes that he's gone. "That fricking moron!"

Jack and Dean are walking through the area near Kristin and Phillip's home along with Chris and PJ. What they hope to find, none of them really know.

"So this is the lair of the monster." Dean says. Jack elbows him in the side. "Ow! What the hell?"

"Shut up for a minute, I think I hear something." Jack states before breaking into a run deeper into the woods.

"Jack, where are you going! This guy's insane!" Chris and PJ called after him. Jack just keeps running.

"There's something back h-Oh!" Jack is interrupted when he trips on an exposed tree root, slipping right onto the edge of a razor wire pit.

"Jack! Are you okay?!" Dean calls out, rushing to him. Jack gets onto his hands and knees, pointing out the razor wire.

"Look…." He says, shaking. The wire is slightly rusted, and has a bit of what appears to be dried blood and a small strip of cloth.

"That might be a piece from Dan's tee shirt. It was a bit ripped when he was found." PJ says thoughtfully. Chris takes out a pair of gloves from his pocket and a small bag, placing the cloth into the bag.

"I guess this makes us detectives." Jack and Dean say, high fiving.

"I'm gonna give this to the police. They may be able to get more out of this than we can." Chris says.

"You two can go on back then. We're gonna keep looking around here." Dean says. Jack notices some movement deeper into the trees. Without thinking, he starts walking towards it.

"Okay then. Stick together. Jack, where are you going now?" PJ asks, and Jack stops.

"I saw something moving back there. Trying to figure what it was. You guys go on." Jack replies, glancing from them to where he saw the movement.

PJ and Chris reluctantly leave the two alone, going to find an officer to give the scrap of shirt to.

"Then let's go see what it was. Might have been a squirrel." Dean says. Jack shakes his head.

"Dunno. I don't think so though." And with that, the two started walking towards the tree. Dean looks up to see a figure behind a tree, several feet away. He taps Jack's arm.

"I think we should see about catching up with PJ and Chris right-" He is interrupted by a rock catching him in the face. Dean falls to the ground, a hand clamped to his mouth which is dripping blood.

"Dean! You okay?" Jack asks, helping him up.

"It's f**king him! He's here! We need to go now!" Dean exclaims as the figure gets closer. Jack grabs his arm and they run, Dean spitting blood the entire way.

"Where in the hell are we even running to?! Where are we?" Jack asks as they run.

"No idea, just don't look back, and stop talking." Dean replies. During their chase, Jack looks behind them once, and runs into a tree. This causes Dean to trip and fall.

"You moron! I told you not to look back, and- Hang on a minute… Where is he? He was right behind us." Jack sits up, looking around, and sure enough, he is nowhere to be seen.

"I don't trust this. In horror films, generally if someone is being chased, and the killer person disappears, that usually is the sign that the killer is closer than the victim thinks." Jack states, jumping up.

"Yeah, this does seem a bit weird. Get your phone out."

"Our phones don't work here, remember?" Jack says simply.

"... Crap."

"So what do we do then?"

"Well, I for one am not gonna wait for him to catch me. I'm getting out of here." Dean states, walking away from Jack.

"We're supposed to stay together. Safety in numbers."

"Jack, this guy kidnapped Dan while he was in an apartment with Anthony. If there was safety for two, then Dan would have never been kidnapped."

"That's only because they weren't on their guard. They had no way of knowing what would happen."

"Then we're at an agreement then? We go." Dean states, crossing his arms.

"No, if we go out, we're gonna end up lost, and in a vulnerable position. This maniac could have a gun."

"Then I'm going on my-" Dean is cut off by the sound of a gunshot, and he screams. The two run for their lives, separating.

Dean makes it to the main road, waving and shouting for help. Jack isn't so lucky. He ends up almost running into the figure he assumes is Phillip, who has his back turned. Jack places a hand over his mouth to muffle his gasp when he notices a gun tucked into his pants.

He takes one step back, and a stick cracks beneath his feet. The figure turns, and there is no mistaking that this man is the one who kidnapped and tortured Dan.

"Uh… Hi? I seem to be lost." Jack says, hoping that Phillip won't hurt him. Phillip smirks.

"I'd say you are very, very lost. Jack Howard." Just the way Phillip says his name gives Jack chills. His hair stands on end.

"Right, I'm just gonna go then. Try to find the main road and-"

"No, let me show you the way." He takes the gun from his pants. Jack backs up into a tree.

"Guess I won't be needing this then." Phillip tosses his gun away. This does not comfort Jack in any sense. Phillip comes closer, taking out a bottle and a rag.

There is a strangely sweet smell in the air when he places the rag over Jack's face, and it makes the YouTuber very sleepy. The last thing he sees before everything goes black is Phillip smirking at him.

* * *

_I am content with this bit. Yesterday, my doggy got out and was gone for around 7 hours. The person who had found him had given him a bath, clipped his nails, and gave him food. Happy for that, but my family thinks that whoever it was had plans of selling him before he escaped and came back to us. So, happy he's back. Also, today I am gonna go see a move called... Do You Believe? It's on the same premise of God's Not Dead, which I enjoyed, up until the end. But I am off that small hiatus and am back to write. See, the thing about me is that if I have an issue with something, it doesn't take long for me to fix. So long as it's internal. I'm weird like that. Please review._


	23. Poor Jack&The Slap

_Really sorry for not updating in a bit. It's been crazy. I watched Do You Believe? on Saturday(Not last Saturday, the one before.), and it wasn't a bad movie. It was quite good actually. There was a character dragging around a wooden cross on wheels asking people if they believed, and it made me a wee bit uncomfortable, as generally people in the streets talking of the coming of Jesus and all of that can be... a bit aggressive, but that character was fine. Anyways, my little hiatus has been mostly due to the fact that I lost some motivation. I'm working through getting it back, but I make no promises. I will say that I have been working on what I'm doing for the sequel, as this story is nearing completion. Sad day, but I'm surprised I've even made it this far._

* * *

"He knew! He f**king knew we were out there and now it's all my fault he has Jack!" Dean cries out.

"We should have never left you guys on your own. I knew it was a bad idea." PJ says, pacing around the hotel room.

"It's my fault! I'm the one who suggested you and Chris go on ahead! And then I got separated from Jack after hearing that stupid gunshot-"

Chris holds up a hand. "Did you say gunshot?" Dean nods, wiping his eyes.

"We were arguing because we had seen him, and Jack wanted to do something other than run off. Said we'd end up lost. And then we heard this gunshot, and I panicked, so I ran."

"Dean, it wasn't your fault," Chris says. "These things happen. Dan and Phil had seen Phillip before Dan got kidnapped, and Phil was blaming himself for leaving, but it wasn't his fault then, and it isn't your fault now."

"Yeah, you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." PJ adds in. Dean slowly nods and thinks about it.

"So he has a gun now, we best go tell Dan and Phil. This is even more serious. And we know who he is, so there are people looking for him."

Jack wakes up with shackles on his wrist from a chain on the ceiling, forcing him to stay upright. He is dazed and a bit disoriented.

"What the hell is going on…?" He asks. Then he remembers. Jack is thankfully fully dressed, and he looks around the room. It's very dark, a small patch of blood visible not two feet in front of him. The smell of blood and sex permeate the air, as well as fear.

"Welcome to hell, Jack." A voice says from the darkness.

"You must be Phillip. I heard about what you did to them, and that is absolutely disgusting." Jack says, trying to figure out where the voice is coming from.

"So my pet has given you my name, has he? Ah well, no matter. We're gonna have some good fun here, you and me, Jack."

Jack did not like the sound of that. "Your pet? Dan? Dan is not yours or anyone's pet. He doesn't belong to you. He's with Phil, and they're in l-"

"DAN WILL LOVE ME AND ONLY ME!" Phillip bellows. Jack winces.

"So what do you want with me then?" Jack asks slowly, clasping his own hands together awkwardly, as his hands are above his head.

"You're gonna be my little message. Play along, and I'll try not to kill you. Fight me, and I will hurt everyone you care about. Especially that little boyfriend of-"

"Don't you even think about touching Dean!" Jack exclaims angrily. While he and Dean weren't dating in any sense of the word, they still loved each other. Even though Dean had the tendency of annoying the crap out of Jack on a regular basis.

Phillip only smirks at Jack's outburst. "So we're in agreement then."

"Yeah, I suppose we are. Do whatever you want to me. But I know that they're all gonna catch you. You're not gonna win this. You're scared. Because you know that you're gonna be-" Phillip punches him in the face.

Jack spits out a bit of blood and what appears to be a few teeth. He uses his tongue to feel around in his mouth. Several gaps are present, revealing that he is missing several teeth. Instead of being discouraged or afraid, he only smiles sadly.

"You're getting desperate."

Phillip bites his lip, before punching him again. Jack's eyes widen considerably when Phillip brings out a whip.

"Well, desperation makes for a dangerous man." He replies, cracking the whip down on Jack.

"He has Jack?!" Phil exclaims, his face a mixture of anger and sadness. PJ and Chris had led him to the hallway to talk so Dan wouldn't hear. The information could only hurt the 24 year old.

PJ nods. "We had found a piece of Dan's tee shirt in this razor wire pit. Chris and I went to go give it to the police, but Jack and Dean stayed behind to keep looking around. Phillip pounced, and they ended up getting separated."

Dan leans against the door, listening. He bites down on his lip. Dan knows that it's because of him Jack's gone. It's Dan's fault Phil ended up getting hurt. Now Jack is probably being tortured, and it's because of Dan.

"Maybe I should have stayed away…" He thinks to himself. "I should have stayed. Everyone is in danger because he wants ME!"

The door opens and Dan backs away, but it's too late. Phil and PJ have seen him and know he heard.

"Dan? How long have you been standing there?" Phil asks, looking slightly guilty as PJ stares at something on the ceiling.

"You weren't gonna tell me ANYTHING from that conversation. It's why you left the room," Phil opens his mouth to reply, but Dan just keeps going. "And don't you dare try to BS me, Phil. I knew you were gonna try to keep this from me."

Phil averts his eyes from Dan, proving to the younger male that Phil did indeed, intend to keep the news from Dan.

"I only did it because-"

"It was my fault. You don't need to say anything more. I know it was. I caused Anthony to get hurt, I caused you to get hurt, and now Jack is probably being hurt right now. And you wanna know why? Because that BASTARD wants ME. You'll be safer to just stay away from-"

A loud slap interrupts Dan mid-sentence. His cheek stings slightly, and he rubs it, though too shocked to say anything. PJ's eyes are as wide as dinner plates, and his mouth is gaping open, giving him a fishlike appearance.

Phil looks incredibly surprised as well, but his eyes aren't on Dan or PJ. He's staring at his now red hand, clutching his wrist and shaking slightly.

"... You hit me." Dan says finally.

* * *

_Okay, I completely forgot that I had this chapter typed up and pretty much good to go for updating. So sorry for the long hiatus. I'm still trying to figure where to take this, and what sorts of angles can be used. I still feel bad for taking Jack though, but I have a good idea of where I'm going with that little tidbit.  
_


	24. Please Don't Leave Me&Flames

_I have hit the frenzy stage. Things are getting real here, and it's crazy tense. I know where I'm going now(Somewhat.) Just writing makes me feel all jittery and excited, like a huge ball of energy. Or an angel from Supernatural I suppose. Are they energy? Or are they just light? I think they're just light, but I can never remember... So, Phil hit Dan. Yeah, that happened. Honestly, I can see him doing that, but only in the severe case where Dan is being incredibly stubborn and bullheaded, and Phil needs to knock some sense into him. Like now for instance. XD Please review._

* * *

"I'm sorry." Phil says on impulse. PJ quickly exits, the air too awkward for him to handle.

Dan, still too shocked to say anything, simply nods. Never once had Phil raised a single finger against Dan. It was weird, and even a little bit scary. Not on the same level as watching Phil attack Dan's tormentor, but that was different.

Phil reaches a hand out towards Dan, and he shrinks back. The older male drops his hand.

"Dan, I'm sorry. But you're wrong. Not one single thing in this has been your fault. Sure, he wants you and is hurting people because of that. Jack is kidnapped, Anthony got hurt, and I got hurt. But none of it is because of you. And if you think for one minute that I will stand by and let him take you from me again-" He cuts off to inhale and shake his head.

"I will not let him take you from me. Not again. Not after what he did. We're together in this until the end, Dan. You're stuck with me." Phil attempts to joke, chuckling slightly.

"He nearly killed you though. And who knows what he's doing to Jack. How am I even worth fighting for when all I've done is gotten people hurt?"

"You're not listening to what I'm saying!" Phil looks extremely angry now, his northern accent coming out, and he grips Dan's shoulders. "No one is blaming you because none of this is your fault! This is only happening because some psycho stalker is obsessed with you. We can't change that."

"But if I just-" Dan starts, but Phil cuts him off by placing a hand over his mouth. He looks almost ready to cry.

"Please don't finish that sentence, Dan." The older male practically pleads. Dan takes Phil's hand off of his mouth.

"I just- What if- I- Get the f**k off of me!" Dan pushes Phil away to end his attempts at keeping Dan from speaking the words he knew was on Dan's mind.

Phil gives him a look like Dan had just kicked a puppy. "Please don't leave me." Those words make Dan's heart lurch, but he doesn't know what to do.

"He won't stop until he has me."

"But we know about him. We can get him and get Jack home safe and sound. No one else will hurt. Bear, please don't do it." At this, Phil actually does begin to cry.

Dan begins to cry as well, because he knows how much this is hurting Phil. But it won't end any other way. He rushes into Phil's arms, crying into Phil's shoulder.

"Dan, I love you! Please don't!" Phil cries into Dan's neck. This just makes Dan cry harder.

"I'm sorry Phil. I'm sorry… I love you too!"

"Say you won't leave. Promise you won't leave and give up." Phil's voice shakes as his shoulders shudder with sobs. Both of them look up, faces and eyes red with tear stains all over their cheeks and shirts.

"I won't leave you Phil." Dan promises, crossing his fingers behind Phil's back. He bites his lip guiltily, but swallows his guilt down to rest his head on Phil's chest.

Phil rubs circles into his back, his body relaxing. "Hey Dan?"

"Mm?" Dan doesn't look up, listening to Phil's heartbeat. Phil looks down at him.

"What would you say to, maybe after all of this hell is over… if you wanted to…. I don't know…." He trails off. Dan looks up, startled.

"Phil?" Phil pulls away, going to some of the bags there from the hotel and digging through them before coming back with something.

"This is the weirdest timing in the world, but I honestly don't know what's gonna come of this, and if something happens, I wanna be able to make sure you're mine."

Dan places a hand to his mouth, eyes wide. He knows where this is going before Phil even says the words. Phil reveals a small box from a jewelry store, blushing bright red.

"Dan… Will you marry me?"

Dan lets his hands fall to his sides, his jaw hanging open. He looks from Phil to the engagement ring in his hands.

"I… Yes! Of course Phil!" An audible gasp is heard, and they turn to the door. Chris, PJ, Ian, and Anthony are stood in the doorway.

"Finally." Ian breaks the silence. They all chuckle. Phil places the ring on Dan's right hand.*

"This lessens the depressing mood a bit. And soon enough, all of this is gonna be over." Chris says thoughtfully. Dan nods.

"Yeah it will." He glances at Phil.

Jack bites down on his lip, attempting to keep from screaming as the whip bites into the flesh of his back. He's trying to focus on other things. Happy things, like making videos with Dean, hanging out with YouTuber friends, and going to YouTube events like-

"Crack!" goes the whip on his back again, and he can't help but cry out.

"They're gonna find me here, you know. You're not gonna win this. Your kind never do." Jack says. Phillip stands in front of him, holding out a knife.

"You know, Dan said the exact same thing. Funny thing. I believe those were almost his exact words before I f**ked him."

Jack's eyes go wide, and Phillip chuckles. "Don't worry green eyes, you're not my type."

"You really are crazy. But what's your grand plan to get Dan back? Because it doesn't seem like Phil's gonna let you just walk in and-" Phillip slices Jack's cheek open with the knife.

"I have a plan for getting him back. He is a good hearted person, never worrying about himself, always worrying about someone else. Dan will come to me."

Some of Jack's blood runs into his mouth and he spits it at Phillip. "That's your grand plan? Absolutely nothing? Brilliant idea, just br-" Phillip punches him, cutting under his eye.

Even though he hurts, Jack just glares up at Phillip defiantly, not wanting to show any weakness in front of Phillip.

"Is that all you got?" He says spitefully.

"You should see what I did to Dan. I wouldn't test me if I was you Jacky boy." Phillip digs through some drawers, coming out with a spoon and a lighter.

Phillip flicks the lighter on, holding the flame underneath the spoon to heat it up until it glows red before placing it against Jack's chest. It burns a hole in his shirt.

Jack screams out in pain, looking away and struggling against his binds. "Stop!"

Phillip smirks and obliges. "Okay." He puts the spoon and lighter away, leaving Jack alone.

The British YouTuber breathes in and out, trying to calm himself down. He looks down at his chest where a nasty blister is already forming, his skin bright red.

* * *

_I am actually quite farther ahead in this. It's getting to be intense and even a bit crazy. And I added the proposal just to make things a bit more interesting. I have to say that I am quite satisfied to where it ended up. Please review._


	25. Dan's Note, Run! &Rescue Plan

_The writing process at it's best is kind of an exciting adventure. At its worst, it turns into a mass of tedious and frustrating writer's block. Up to this point, I've been somewhat good about keeping the updates semi regular. And it's been no real cakewalk, as I've dealt with some internal stuff, real dull things with which I have no wish to share. But now I've finally reached a point where I'm content to be in, and I am back on track with things. And I have enough motivation to keep going, with this and future Phanfics._

* * *

Dan curls in next to Phil on the hospital bed. The older male is already fast asleep, the sounds of his small snores being the only sound in the room other than the noise of the heart monitors. Phil holds Dan closely with a small smile on his face.

Too bad it won't last long. Dan quietly and carefully maneuvers out of Phil's embrace. He replaces his absence with a pillow, and scribbles out a quick note on a hospital pad before unplugging his heart monitor and cautiously pulls out his IVs. After that, he gets dressed. Then, he makes his way out of the hospital.

Dan fingers the ring on the string around his neck. It didn't feel right to wear the ring on his finger when it could so easily slip off and be lost, whereas around his neck, the ring was like some sort of precious gem. And in a way, it was. Because it symbolizes Phil's love and commitment to Dan.

He lifts the ring to his lips, mumbling, "I'm so sorry Phil." As if Phil could somehow hear him through the ring. Dan makes his way to the road, hitching a taxi. A small voice in the back of his mind tells him to turn back and stay with Phil. It's that gnawing, grating bit of guilt. But he pushes it down.

"This is the right thing to do. No one else has to get hurt because of me." Dan thinks to himself. The taxi drops him off at the edge of a small wooded area. He wanders around for a bit before coming across a large razor wire pit. The same one in fact, that he had fallen into.

Dan walks around it, climbing up the hill and looking at the house. It's a two story house that was most likely once white, but most likely being in years of disrepair, the paint had peeled and faded. Weeds and vines grew all around and most of the windows were boarded up.

He didn't pay any attention to the windows though. Dan is focused on getting into the cellar. He tries the cellar door, and finding it unlocked, crawls in.

Once inside, it becomes difficult to see. Dan leans against a wall as memories flood back in a massive tidal wave. The sound of a cough interrupts his cloud of panic.

"Jack." He calls out into the darkness, hoping that it's only Jack.

"Dan?" Dan sighs in relief, walking into the room. It's a bit brighter there, and he can actually see Jack somewhat.

"I'm right here. Are you okay?" Dan asks.

"I knew you guys were coming for me. I just…" He trails off, looking around. "Are you here alone?" Dan doesn't respond, giving Jack his answer. "Are you f**king mad?! I'm happy you came for me, but you need someone with you. For backup. And if I wasn't tied up here, I'd smack you."

"Hold on." Dan fumbles around in the drawers, finding a key and unchaining Jack.

"Thanks. Now come on, let's get out of here before he gets back." Jack rubs his wrists, turning towards the cellar. He pauses when he notices that Dan isn't following him.

"You go on ahead." Dan looks up at the basement door.

"Not a chance. We're getting out now. You saved my life. And Phil, he needs you. All of us do. You can't just-"

"I said go! Just run and forget about me! Go while you still have a chance! Dean's waiting for you."

"And Phil is probably waiting for you. So come on then, we can get out of here together. I'm not leaving you behind." He grabs Dan's wrist, pulling him to the cellar door. Jack climbs out first, being careful not to slip.

Jack is just helping Dan up when something grabs Dan's leg. He turns back, and is face to face with Phillip. He starts screaming as Jack struggles to pull Dan out.

"Thought you could sneak around me, did you?! I knew you'd be back." Phillip says.

"Let go of him!" Jack yells. Dan squirms and kicks at Phillip, trying to get out.

"Okay." Phillip says with a smirk, letting go of Dan. Jack tumbles down the hill, while Dan scrambles out of the cellar, rolling down the hill as well.

Both of them land in the middle of the razor wire. "Sh*t!" Jack cries.

"Jack, don't struggle. If you struggle, it'll only cut into you more." Dan says. Jack stops.

"Alright, c'mere, I'll give you a boost up." Dan slowly makes his way to Jack, and he lifts him up to the edge of the pit. Dan leans down and helps Jack out as well.

He freezes when Phillip places a hand on his shoulder.

"You're mine now."

Jack makes a move to defend Dan, when the barrel of a shotgun is pressed into his cheek.

"Wouldn't advise doing that, Jack-o." Phillip chuckles.

"You're sick." Jack says, smacking the gun barrel away.

"We're all sick." He points the gun towards a tree, pulling the trigger. Jack drops to the ground at the sound. Then, Phillip points the gun back to Jack.

"No!" Dan pulls away from Phillip, getting between the gun and Jack. "Jack, run!"

"Best to listen to him Jack. Run." He swings the gun back and pulls the trigger, narrowly missing Jack's ear by mere inches. "Run!"

Jack hesitates, before turning and running. He yells out, "I'll go get Phil!"

"No! Don't get Phil! Jack, stay away! It's better this way!" Dan calls back. Phillip drags him back to the house with a massive grin of pleasure.

Phil snuggles in closer to the pillow. "Mm… I love you Dan- Dan?" He opens his eyes to see a pillow nestled in his arms where Dan had been. Phil sits up, reaching blindly for his glasses.

He stretches his arms, his vision settling on a slip of paper beside the bed on a chair. Phil picks it up, recognizing Dan's messy handwriting.

Phil, by the time you read this, I'll be gone. I wanted to say this to you in person, but at the moment I'm writing, you're peacefully asleep. Blissfully unaware in your little happy dreamland. A part of me honestly hopes you're most likely dreaming about me, but then, that takes the point out of this letter.

I love you so much Phil. You have no idea. Before I met you, I was a nobody, hated by the world… and myself. I didn't see much of a reason to even be living to be honest. Meeting you was the best thing that could have ever happened. I mean, look at how far we came. YouTube stars, a radio show on BBC Radio 1, parts in a Disney movie, and then a book. We did all of that together.

But, with everything that's happened, I can't do this. Phillip won't stop hurting people, our loved ones, and you, until he has me. He almost killed you because of me. And I don't want to let that happen. So, I'm giving myself up in the hopes that he'll leave everyone else alone. Do not come for me under ANY circumstances. Just stay away, far away from me, and you'll be safe.

I can't ask you to forget me, but I do want you to move on. Find someone else, get married, have some kids. Settle down like we wanted to.

Dan.

Phil doesn't even notice that he's crying until wet spots begin appearing on the paper. "No…. You promised you weren't gonna leave me! You promised me!"

A small thump and a splash makes Phil look up. PJ is in the doorway with coffee puddled around his feet and several coffee cups beside him.

"He's gone?" PJ couldn't contain the shock in his voice, and Phil just looks at him with a sad nod.

"He left me Peej…" Phil holds out the note. PJ reads over it.

"You sound like you're ready to give up. Don't give up. Dan needs you."

"PJ, Dan left me! Because I wasn't enough reason for him to stay. He blames himself, and now he's probably back with that bastard!"

"He thought it was the right thing to do, but you said it yourself. Dan was wrong. And you need to go and tell him that. He kept the ring, that shows that there's still time. It doesn't have to be like this."

"He left everything here Peej, he wouldn't…." Phil realizes that Dan had in fact taken the ring, and this makes him smile. "He said he still loves me! We need to hurry! Go get Ian and Anthony, they should be around here somewhere. I need to get dressed!" Phil exclaims.

PJ wastes no time in rushing out of the room to find Ian and Anthony while Phil changes into a tee shirt and jeans with his converse and mismatching socks.

PJ returns several minutes later with not only the Smosh duo, but also Jack and Finn, Dean, and the other British YouTubers. Ian, Phil, Dean, Ben, and Alfie are in Ian's car; And Anthony, Joe, Ben, and Caspar are in Anthony's car. Zoe, PJ, Chris, and the Harries' twins stayed back in case Jack Howard found his way back to the hospital. Chris and PJ are following in a taxi.

Ian is just about to pull out of the parking garage, when Alfie points out something. Or rather, someone. They're stumbling slightly, swaying back and forth.

"What is that? Wait a second, that's someone. Who is that?" Ben asks. Dean looks out the window, his eyes going wide.

"It's Jack! He's here!" Dean exclaims, jumping out of the car and running to him.

"Dean?" Jack looks up just in time for Dean to grab him in a massive bear hug.

"I missed you so much! Hey- Are you alright? You've got a bit of blood." Dean says. Jack shakes his head.

"It's nothing compared to what Dan's going through now. He went back, and I was trying to get him out, but the bastard started shooting at me, and then Dan told me to run. He also said not to get Phil…"

"I figured. That's what we're doing now though. Rescuing Dan." By this time, Phil runs up to Jack.

"Glad you're alive. Where's Dan?" Phil asks, looking around hopefully as if Dan will magically appear behind Jack.

Jack shakes his head sadly. "Phillip has him. I was trying to help him get out after Dan got me free, but the bastard got the drop on us, and Dan told me to run."

"Dean, take Jack inside. He needs rest. We'll take care of getting Dan." Phil says.

"Alright." Dean replies, walking with Jack to the entrance. Not two minutes later, Finn comes rushing out.

"I wanna help." He says. Ian shrugs and lets him in. And with that, they start towards Dan.

"I just hope we make it in time." Phil says.

* * *

_Just as a forewarning, this is probably the last semi calm bit. After this, it all hits the fan in one massive crazy sh*t fest._


	26. Chains, Distraction&Dan's Rescue

_So last chapter, I only just realized that there is a weird bit that makes no sense during the hospital scene when they're grouping together. This is what I get for bringing more YouTubers than I have the power to work with in one given situation. But instead of going back and making the change to fix it, because I am too lazy to do that(I may do it in the future when I feel up to it,) I'll just clarify now. So, it said that Chris and PJ were staying in the hospital to wait for Jack. That isn't correct. They're following everyone else in the taxi, which is what it says in the sentence directly after. Just to clear up any sort of confusion. Please review._

* * *

Being trapped once again makes Dan remember every part of his torture, from the bite of the whip on his back to the feeling of being restrained, to the actual smell of the room: Blood, sex, and pain.

Instead of just duct taping his arms and legs together, Phillip had decided to use the more practical approach and chain Dan to the wall to ensure that there would be no escaping. Not like Dan was really planning on running anyway.

"I really don't care what you do to me, just leave everyone else alone." Dan says, wincing when Phillip places his hands on Dan's neck.

"Bit late for negotiations, Danny. See, you sealed your fate when you came back. Or better yet, when you left me. If you had stayed with me, I wouldn't have reason to go after them. Now I do, because you need to learn proper obedience."

A loud knock on the door interrupts them. Phillip gets out duct tape, placing some over Dan's mouth.

"They're here!" A feminine voice calls out. Phillip looks back at Dan, then rushes up the stairs.

"They're here?" Phillip asks Kristin. She nods.

"Phil and the others. Chris and PJ have been here for a bit, and Phil just got here with Ian and several others. The time for escape would be now."

Phillip nods, understanding. "Got it." He walks back downstairs with a serious look on his face. Phillip frees both of Dan's hands, only to put them together with a zip tie. He then ties Dan's ankles together with a zip tie.

"We're going on a little walk." Says Phillip. Dan is led out of the cellar, outside of the house. It's light out, so that tells Dan that he's been there for several hours. Phillip leads him down the steep hill carefully, and Dan is tempted to shove him into the pit, but then, without Phillip, he can't walk because of his restraints.

Phillip leads him through the woods. Dan notices a car, a rental parked several feet away from them. But the sound of a car parking makes him look up almost hopefully.

"Phil?" He thinks to himself. Phillip looks over, cursing to himself. He gets Dan to the car, opening the trunk and forcing Dan into it.

Ben notices some movement a bit away from them. It's too big to be an animal, so he points it out to Alfie, who is stood beside him looking around. He looks down to see a pair of footprints and some footprints and drag marks right beside it. As if someone had been forcibly walked and dragged through the woods.

"Hey Phil, you may wanna check this out." Alfie says. Phil looks down, then up where Ben is pointing, and his eyes widen.

"Dan… Come on!" He tells everyone, going quickly the the spot where Ben pointed him to while following the tracks.

Ben, Alfie, Chris, and PJ bring up his rear while everyone else sticks behind as backup. It turns out to be a car. Not the Beetle though, as it's a bit bigger.

Phillip leans down close to the trunk, saying something Phil can't hear. His blood boils. Dan must be in the trunk.

"So, what's the grand plan?" Ben asks. PJ thinks for a minute.

"We need to make a diversion to get Dan out of the trunk for one thing." PJ says. Phil nods.

"I'll do it." He says. Immediately there's objections.

"Not a chance. You need to get Dan. We'll form a distraction, and lead him away from the car." Alfie tells him.

Everyone seems to like this plan better, and Phil has to agree that he would much rather get Dan out. He ducks back to the other side of the car while everyone else gets into position.

Alfie throws a rock at the car. Phillip looks over. "I know you're out there somewhere, Phil! Think you're gonna get Dan back? Well guess what? Not gonna happen."

Phil got down, crawling underneath the car. He places a hand over his mouth so Phillip doesn't hear him breathing.

Ben throws a stick, catching Phillip in the head with it. Phillip grabs his gun, going after them. Once Phillip is out of sight, Phil carefully crawls out from under the car. He opens the driver's side door, unlocking the trunk.

Dan at first looks frightened, then his fear quickly turns into relief. He winces when Phil rips the tape from his mouth.

"You came back for me." Dan says, looking up at him. Phil gives him a small smile.

"I'll always come back for you. You're not gonna get rid of me that easily." He replies, brushing Dan's hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry Phil. I just-" Phil places a finger to Dan's lips to silence him.

"Hold that thought. I'm gonna get you out first." Phil says, going back to the driver's side of the car and searching for something sharp. He manages to find a small pocket knife, and he goes back to Dan, carefully cutting the zip tie from his wrists.

The instant Dan's hands are free, he wraps his arms around Phil's neck. Phil is so startled that he drops the knife and hugs back.

"I missed you. I shouldn't have left." Dan mumbles, resting his head on Phil's shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm here. We're okay…." Phil murmurs, kissing Dan's head. He pauses when he feels Dan tense in his arms.

"He's coming back." Dan's voice is so low that Phil can barely hear it, but he gets the message loud and clear.

Phil lifts Dan out of the trunk with slight difficulty, as Dan's ankles are still restrained. He shifts Dan in his grip so he's holding him bridal style, then he turns back.

Phillip is advancing quickly, his face contorted in pure rage. He holds up the shotgun, loading it, and pointing it at Phil. Right as he's pulling the trigger, Phil dives down with Dan still in his arms, attempting to shield him.

The bullet strikes the car harmlessly, and Phil quickly gets up with Dan. His lip is busted, but he ignores the blood, running with Dan in his arms.

Phillip reaches into his pocket to reload the shotgun, but finding no more bullets, switches to a pistol. He tosses the shotgun down.

"Hold onto me Dan!" Phil says as he runs as another bullet whizzes past. Dan cries out in fear, clutching Phil tightly.

Instead of running out of the woods, Phil carries Dan all the way back to the house, hoping to confuse Phillip. He sets Dan down, trying to catch his breath.

"Can you please sort me out here? I'm still a bit stuck." Dan says, gesturing to his ankle binds.

"Oh, sorry. Here." Phil places Dan's feet in his lap, picking at the locking mechanism with his nails. The lock snaps, and Phil slides off the tie with ease.

Dan rubs his ankles, mumbling his thanks. He stands up, slightly shaky. Phil gets up as well, keeping him steady.

"So, what's the plan?" Dan asks, looking around.

"To find everyone else and get you back safely. I'll take care of Phillip."

"Not a chance in hell. If you stay, then I stay. Like you said, we're in this together." Dan says, looking at him with a determined expression.

"Fine, but stay close to me." Dan begins wandering around the sides of the house. He smirks when he finds several gasoline canister. Phil's eyes widen when he notices this. Dan lifts up a canister, opening it and splashing gas on the wall.

"I'm up for ending this with a bang, how about you?" He says.

"What are you doing?!" Phil exclaims, watching as Dan hoses down the walls with gasoline.

"Ending this now. He wants me, he's going through burning building. Now are you with or against me?"

"I'm always with you, I just- You can't do this."

Dan turns to him, a dark look on his face that Phil has never seen before. "And you're gonna stop me?"

"I'm keeping you from a mistake. What are you trying to prove? That you're stronger than he is? Because you are stronger."

"I want to watch him burn for what he did to me. To all of us. This is justice."

"This is revenge, and vengeance. If you end up succeeding, you won't be able to come back from it. And it won't make you feel better. If anything, you'll have an empty feeling."

Dan thinks for a minute, calming down. He leans in and Phil gathers him into his arms.

"I just hurt all over…." Dan mumbles. Phil rubs his back soothingly, murmuring sweet nothings to make him feel better.

The sound of a gunshot interrupts them. Dan jumps, and Phil moves towards the cellar door with Dan.

"Go and hide, I'll hold him off." Phil says. Dan looks at him incredulously.

"Are you insane?! He has a gun, he'll kill you!"

"Dan, don't argue with me, just go!" Phil commanded, shoving Dan into the cellar. "I love you so much Dan." He says softly, shutting the door. Dan opens the door to peek out after Phil turns his back.

"Come on out Danny!" Phillip calls. Phil makes his way down the hill, being careful to stay away from Phillip's sight.

"Why can't you just leave Dan alone!" Phil can't help but yell, ducking down as he hears another gunshot.

"Because Dan is mine! Where are you, you little sh*t?!" Phillip yells out, looking around. Phil takes a deep breath, coming out from behind a tree.

"Dan doesn't belong to you. He belongs with people who care about him, and won't hurt him. He doesn't belong with people like you, who treat him like property and torture and rape him!"

"Keep talking and I'll enjoy blasting a hole right through your head. Dan's out here somewhere, isn't he? Where is Danny?"

"He's long gone and safe from you."

Phillip places the barrel of the pistol against Phil's cheek. "Wrong answer."

* * *

_I'm quite proud of this chapter right here. Most of what I was trying to get across came out good, and it has the proper amount of crazy emotional that I wanted, so I'm content. Though there is a bit that I do need to clear up. Please review._


	27. Llamas, Maltesers&Happily Ever After?

_Final chapter. This is it. Would have ended it at about 30 chapters in, but just didn't have enough to say I suppose. Thank you to everyone who has supported this by either following, favoriting, and reviewing. It means a lot._

* * *

There comes the sound of a gunshot, and Phil shuts his eyes, waiting for death. Nothing happens. He feels no pain and doesn't even see a white light. Phil slowly opens his eyes.

Phillip's eyes are wide, staring at a dark red stain growing on his shirt before falling over. Dan is leaning against a tree, clutching the shotgun that Phillip had tossed down.

"He dropped a bullet…" Dan says, his face completely pale. Phil quickly goes to Dan, hugging him tightly.

"Are you okay?" Phil asks, pulling away and looking at Dan's face.

"You're insane. He could have killed you, and you're asking me if I'm okay?!" Dan replies, chuckling awkwardly.

"I'm fine," Phil looks down at Phillip, nudging his unmoving form with his foot. "Is he dead?" A small groan gives him his answer.

"He's barely alive." The words are barely out of Dan's mouth when Phillip grabs his gun, points it up and pulls the trigger. Dan's eyes widen and Phil hits the ground, causing Dan to scream.

"PHIL NO!" He's at Phil's side in a split second, watching in horror as blood starts staining his shirt from his chest. Phil gasps for air, looking up at Dan.

"So this is how it ends, huh?" Phil says, smiling sadly. Dan places his hands over the wound.

"No, no, no. This is not how it ends. We need to get married and live a long, happy life together. Maybe even adopt a couple kids. It is not ending here. Please don't leave me..."

"I-I'll be okay Dan… I just need to sleep…"

"No! No sleep! Just hang on Phil, you'll be okay! We're together, and I am not letting you die right now." Dan says, biting his lip.

"I hear sounds. Like outside of our flat… It's an ambulance or police I think…" Phil tells Dan.

Dan looks around and sees flashing lights. There are voices around, coming closer. "Hey! We're down here!" Dan calls, waving a hand.

Phil is taken away on a stretcher, Dan right by his side. As it turns out, after Phillip caught on to the diversion, Ian and Anthony called the police while everyone else went to find Dan and Phil. Dan sits in a waiting room while Phil is taken into the ER. He fiddles with the ring around his neck nervously.

"It'll turn out good. Phil is quite a fighter." A voice says beside him. Dan looks over to see Ben. The red headed YouTuber has several scrapes on his face and a bandage on his leg.

"What happened?" Dan asks, nodding at his injuries.

"Well, while we were running, he started shooting. If you think I got hit bad, you should see Caspar. He got hit in the head. They said he'll be okay though, just that he might not be able to hear out of his left ear."

"And everyone else?"

"Well, PJ's shoulder got clipped, as well as Chris' arm. Other than that and Caspar's ear, no one else was too badly injured."

"That's good."

A doctor finally comes out and Dan stands up. He grasps Ben's arm tightly.

"Is Phil okay?" Dan asks, digging his fingernails into Ben's arm so hard that Ben has to pull away.

"Someone's watching out for him somewhere. He was lucky. Another inch to the left and the bullet would have gone right through his heart."

Dan takes a sigh of relief, leaning against Ben. "Thank you…" He mumbles to whatever god might be up there.

"He's resting at the moment, but you may come see him." Dan follows the nurse into a room. Phil is on the bed with a bandage on his lip.

"Phil…" Dan says, dropping to his knees beside the bed. He rests his head on Phil's stomach, listening to the sounds of Phil's heartbeat on the heart monitor. He feels Phil's chest rise and fall quite shakily with every breath.

Dan looks up, and places a hand underneath Phil's hospital gown. On his chest, he feels soft gauze. Dan sucks his breath in, taking his hand out and running his fingers down the center of Phil's chest.

"Unnerving sight, isn't it?" Ben's voice breaks the silence. Dan looks at him.

"He's alive. That's all that matters to me."

"D-an…." Phil mumbles. They look over.

"Did he just speak?" Ben asks. Dan nods, placing his hand on Phil's cheek.

"Phil, it's Dan. I'm right here with you. Please wake up soon."

_Someone's leaning over Phil. He thinks it's Dan, it smells enough like him, and it's soft like him._

_"... I'm right here. Please wake up soon… I love you."_

_"I love you too Dan!" Is what Phil wants to say, but his mouth doesn't want to cooperate. He tries to open his eyes and sit up, but his body won't cooperate either._

_"... You can just stay in here Dan, I'll go get PJ and Chris. They're well enough." Another voice says. Phil is pretty sure it's Ben Cook._

_"Sure." Dan takes Phil's hand. Phil wishes he could squeeze Dan's hand reassuringly to let him know that he could hear them, but his fingers can't move._

_Dan brushes Phil's fringe back, chuckling. "When you wake up, your fringe needs a trim." He then sighs before saying more._

_"So, the doctor says that you're gonna be okay. The bullet just barely missed your heart, so that's a plus…."_

_This is not the time for Phil to be feeling sleepy. He tries desperately to stay conscious, and fails, allowing the darkness to pull him in._

_"... Well at least he's breathing." Phil hears once he comes back. That's Alfie's voice._

_"It's been days though. He should be up by now." Dan says. Phil wants nothing more than to wake up, but his body just refuses to move even an inch._

_"Dan, just stop worrying. He's alive. You just need to go back to the hotel and rest up, and maybe grab a shower and some food while you're at it." PJ's voice says._

_"What if he wakes up and I'm not here though?! I want to be here when he wakes up!"_

_"What if he wakes up and sees you the way you look now? Dan, you look like rubbish. You've barely slept or ate a thing in days, and you need a good hot shower." Phil hears Dean say._

_"I need to be here..." Dan says._

_"You need sleep, a shower, and something to eat. We'll watch Phil and let you know if something comes up." Dean says. Dan makes an attempt to argue, but PJ tells him no._

Phil opens his eyes to a very bright, white light. He winces and squints. His throat is dry and his mouth feels like he had been eating cotton.

He turns his head away from the blinding light and is met with an interesting sight. There is a table by the bed full of sweets and two plushies. A lion and a llama. Phil smiles softly. And curled up on a chair right beside the bed is Dan, his dark hair covering one eye.

The 28 year old YouTuber sits up, glancing down. His chest hurts, and everywhere else just aches. He pulls the collar of his hospital gown open and looks at the gauze covering a good portion of his chest.

Phil licks his lips, swallowing. He needs something to drink, and places his feet on the ground. Immediately when he stands he has to sit back down. Phil takes a deep breath, wincing right after.

"I'm alive," He feels like crying, brushing his hair from his eyes. His wrist brushes his chin, and he feels stubble. "And I need a shave." Phil chuckles.

Dan makes a whimpering sound in his sleep, and Phil throws a pillow to wake him up. He sits up in the chair, wincing as he stretches. Dan then picks up the pillow and rests his head on it.

"Thanks Phil…." Dan mumbles. Then he freezes, his eyes widening. "Phil?"

"Hi Dan." Phil says, giving him a smile. Not one second later Dan launches himself at Phil, kissing his face, but also taking caution around his chest.

"I-thought-you-were-gonna-die. I-was-so-scared-that-you-weren't-gonna-make-it." Between each word he kisses Phil.

Phil chuckles slightly, wincing. Dan immediately notices, pulling away, but sits down on the bed.

"Are you okay? Do you need something?" He asks, fidgeting with an expression of uncertainty on his face.

"Just some water, please."

"I'll go get it." Dan gets to his feet, leaving the room and coming out minutes later with a small cup of water. Within seconds, Phil downs it.

"Thanks. How long have I been out?" Phil asks Dan, looking up at him. Dan fiddles with the ring on his neck before answering.

"18 days." He's looking at the ceiling, biting his lip. Phil's eyes widen slightly.

"Wow. What have I missed?"

"Nothing really. All our friends are still around waiting for you to wake up before anything gets done. Even…. He's still alive, but police have him in custody."

"How are all of them doing?" Phil asks. Dan sits down.

"Ben got shot in the leg, Caspar is missing most of his left ear,..." Dan fills him in on the injuries their friends retained. "... But, they're all perfectly fine now. Ben even said it's something the ladies will really dig." He tries to joke.

Phil nods. "On a similar topic, our fans will undoubtedly know about most of what went on with this. Would you maybe wanna tell them?"

"Right now? No. Maybe after things have calmed somewhat."

Later, after Phil has been examined and deemed okay, they are laying on the bed. Phil has seen their friends and shown the gauze over his chest.

Caspar had made a comment on how much his chest must hurt, giving him an empathetic nod. Caspar allowed Phil to feel his bandage over what had once been his left ear.

"It feels weird." Phil had said. Caspar only gave him a smile and told him that it would be a cool story for his fans.

The door opens once more and Dan sits up. It's a nurse.

"Phil, you have a new visitor."

"Who is it?" the nurse steps aside and the visitor steps in.

"I just could not stay away. I wanted to come the instant I heard that Phil had gotten shot in the chest, but I had to get someone to take care of Darcy, and then I had to buy plane tickets and then pack up and get some money. It was crazy. But now you're awake!"

"Hi Louise." Phil and Dan say.

"I got something here for the both of you. Found it in a shop before I left. It isn't much, and it's probably what everyone else is giving, but whatever." She digs in her bag for a minute, lifting out a llama and a lion plushie, and a big bag of Maltesers.

"Aw, thanks Louise." Dan says, taking the Maltesers.

"So I guess it's over then?" Phil asks, looking at them.

"I really hope it ends here. I don't think I could live properly knowing that someone that horrible would still be out there." Louise replies.

"Happily ever after? For all of us at least?" Dan asks Phil. The 28 year old takes his hand, rubbing the back of his hand with his own thumb.

"Happily ever after and Maltesers."

Kristin watches out the window of the car. She has a bag with some of her things by her side, and a gun hidden away in her pocket. She had only just barely managed to slip away undetected after the cops came barging in. They'd probably assume she ran off out of fear of her brother; they were all morons.

"I think this is far enough, sugar." She says to the driver, a male in about his early thirties. He stops the car.

"You owe me, driving you out this far." He says, turning to her. Kristin gives him a smile, reaching for the door.

"I don't have money, sorry." She replies. When he makes a move to stop her from opening the car door, she pulls the gun out of her pocket, shoving the barrel into his lap.

"You're a psycho." He says to her. Kristin just smiles.

"I do my best. Now, you better listen up or you won't be having any kiddos in the future. You are gonna give me your wallet, and I'll get out of the car and out of your hair, and you won't bring in the cops because I will hunt you down and slice you open until there is nothing left! Capiche?"

He nods and complies with her wishes. Kristin gets out of the car, and takes one final look at him.

"Oh and one more little teensey weensey thing." Kristin says. He looks up at her, pale faced and shaking.

"What more do you want from me?" He asks. She pulls the gun on his head.

"Don't trust a hitchhiker with a cute face and hot body." Kristin pulls the trigger.

* * *

_This is the end of the first installment of I'm Your Biggest Phan. I am tempted to do a preview, and then post to this, so I may do that. But then there will be the sequel, which I am working on very Dil-igently. And along with a few more crazy ideas in my mind._


	28. Sequel Preview

_So I decided to give out a little preview of the sequel right here, taken directly from a sequence in one of the chapters I'm finished with. Get a good picture as to where I plan on moving with this. I won't be giving away too much, as I'm honestly not very far into the sequel, but I do have a good idea as to where I'm going and what sorts of things will go on. So... Here goes the preview._

* * *

Dan sat up in bed. Phil wasn't beside him, and there was a strange dripping noise. He got out of bed, fumbling for the light switch. Dan then walked through the flat, checking in his bedroom, the hall closets, the office, and the kitchen with no success in finding the source of the noise. Then he checked the bathroom.

He neglected to turn on the light, figuring that he knew his way around in the bathroom. Unfortunately, Dan tripped on something solid, but soft, and then fell into something really wet and sticky on his hands and knees. It had a strange metallic tang to it. Almost like….

Dan's eyes went wide and he blindly flipped on the light switch, yelping when he realized his arms and legs were splattered with blood. Then he noticed what he had tripped over and Dan screamed.

It was Phil, or at least, what was left. His tee shirt and trousers were drenched in his own blood, and there was still blood trickling down his neck. He also had a large gash in his abdomen where blood was flowing out onto the floor along with his internal organs. The floor was covered in blood, as was the mirror, most likely the ending to some form of struggle.

Dan fell against the door. "Phil!" He cried, beginning to sob.

"Danny…" He heard a familiar voice breathe into his ear.

* * *

_I know this sounds bad, but like I said, later chapter, there will be context and maybe a reason why I chose this particular scene as a preview. Until the next story begins, dear Maltesers. I have a thing for Maltesers, never tried 'em a day in my life, but I want to._


End file.
